The Rebirth Of Dragons
by icefireSpirit Wolf
Summary: Siglgion Dilis was the last of her family line, her House has done the impossible for generations when the Mad King fell they had to exile themselves just like the last of the Targaryen's. However, her family held a secret that will change the history of Westeros and possibly the history of the world.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: **

**Hello all again, it has been many years, hasn't it? I have decided that I have more stories to write, however this time for an entirely new Fandom. The following is my Fanfiction, I do not in any way own any of these characters except for the few OC's that I have created. This Fanfic will follow loosely to the world's history with some embellishments and small changes here and there, it does mostly follow the original show for the most part when we get to the place in the storyline.**

**For now please take most everything with a grain of salt and sit back and enjoy.**

**WARNINGS: Swearing, Bloodshed, and other MA content you have been warned.**

**Yours Truly, **

**icefireSpirit Wolf**

**A.K.A The Forsaken Author**

* * *

"Careful with that Sigi!" She heard her father's hushed and anxious voice warn her. She paused, her heart thundering in her chest as she listened closely to the sounds emanating from outside. The clamor of fighting men, and the smell of fire and blood. They were not through the first gate just yet but soon they would be. Moving at a hurried but slightly more delicate pace she packed the last of the precious cargo into a large leather satchel. It would be heavy to carry but she felt she would be strong enough.

Her father peered out the window quickly and swore under his breath, as the sound of wood breaking, echoed up the halls, followed by the sharp scraping of metal on stone as men filled the halls below. Soon they heard the mournful sounds of fledglings being slaughtered, their cries cut mercifully short. Sigligon looked to her father's slumped shoulders, his lives work being destroyed below in the very halls he owned. He moved hurriedly to reinforce the door.

Turning back to her she looked at him. Even in his fearful state he still looked the imposing man, a frame that stood at 6 feet and a quarter hand with a chest filled out from years of controlling and training fledglings.

He ran over to his desk and fumbled with a few drawers until finally with a click a secret compartment popped from below. Sigligon had only seen this drawer maybe once or twice, it was there father kept his most important papers and objects.

From the desk, he pulled a large object covered with a thick cloth. He motioned towards her to come closer, Stepping forward to him he pushed the bundle into her arms.

"Use this and protect it with your life, it holds the secrets of long ago masters." He said quietly and gave her a firm steely gaze. She nodded weakly and then pushed the object into the other satchel that hung to her waist, next to the small dirk that hung from her belt.

The sounds of fervent knocking on the door made both of them jump. "Master Jovarn! Master Jovarn!" the sounds of a small child's voice cried out. Quickly her father unbarred and tore open the door, in one fluid motion he grabbed the figure pulling them into the room and closed and barred the door once more.

"Quiet!" he whispered harshly. It was one of the young Handler Apprentices. He stood against the wall, the sunlight reflecting the horror in his teary eyes. The boy clutched a blanket tightly to his chest, and after a few moments, Sigligon noticed there were fervent movement and noises coming from within.

Her father noticed these too and quickly grabbed the blanket and tore it away, unveiling three small hatchlings that bounced and lay dazed upon the bed. Her father gasped his eyes wide and his mouth ajar before it broke and a wave of happiness washed over it before a slight glimmer of torment crossed his face. "You managed to save them, very good my child," he said his voice choking.

Jovern turned back to Sigligon and the boy, both children held questioning looks unsure of what was to be done. His heart galloped in his chest, every fiber of his being was in defensive mode to protect them all. Moving forward he placed the three small hatchlings into the middle of the blanket and then wrapped and tied it so as to create a small bag out of it.

"We must flee now," he said placing a hand on each of their shoulders. The boy was still crying but looked to him with resolve. " Robert's men will be here any moment, they will want to destroy every last Dragon and artifact they can find, and anyone stopping them," he said darkly making sure both of them understood.

Sigligon looked up at him her eyes wide with fear "Why are they doing this" she said her voice barely above a whisper. He signed and squeezed onto her shoulder tightly. "The king has been slowly going mad," he said bluntly, no longer wishing to hide the truth from them. "The rebellion rose to end it" He continued "I had hoped one of his sons would take the throne before the rebellion came here, but it matters not, now we must run" He quickly got up, checking the door once more before turning and grabbing the sword that leaned against his desk, quickly he strapped it to his side and gathered all he could.

Sigligon watched as her father strapped his sword to his side. When finished his eyes darted to theirs "What was your name boy?" her father asked suddenly confusion on his face.

"Korb...Hills... Sir" was the stuttered reply the boy gave. Her father nodded "Well Korb I need you to be in front, we are going to the East tower, do you know the way?" Korb nodded fearfully.

Joverns head swiveled towards her, "Sigligon, you will be in the middle, I shall be behind you both" He rose than let a small sigh leave him. Walking towards the door he motioned for Korb and for her. Quickly following after him her father grabbed the bag with the dragon hatchlings in and motioned them out.

They stepped out into the hallway, there were no armored men just yet, but Sigligon was not taking any chances as quickly and quietly as she could she scampered forward following Korb, she felt Joverns presence just behind her, it comforted her if only slightly so.

The halls were filled with torches and the mid-afternoon sun shown through the windows giving them a well-lit path towards the East tower, walking quickly and quietly across the stone floor and keeping as much away from the railings as possible so as not to be seen. The sounds of destruction had lessened, though occasionally the sounds of men's laughter and the breaking of wood could be heard.

They made the journey to the east tower without incident, upon reaching the doorway her father pushed his way past them and paused at the door holding his ear to it, listening to see if anyone was behind it. He nodded assuring them all that the room was clear, quickly he threw open the door and ushered them inside.

The room was untouched, books filled the walls and papers lay scattered on the desk in the middle of the room. Quickly her father closed and locked the door and then walked around the room inspecting the contents of the shelves and muttering to himself. "Luckily," he said suddenly "Most of these books are unnecessary" he commented.

He went to the desk and folded up a few papers "These will need to be saved, however" he ushered the Korb over "Take these, keep them safe" he motioned towards Korb.

Korb followed his commands, the fear in his eyes still present but not as strong. The makeshift bag of hatchlings began to stir as the young dragons got their bearings from within. Her father grabbed the thick cord that hung around his neck where hung a wooden object of his own invention. It was a carved whistle that could fit in the palm of one's hand, one that father had meticulously worked on multiple times to get right.

Holding it up to his mouth he blew into one of the narrow openings on the top of the object. A low whirring filled the room, sounding like the low chuffs of a dragon as it calmed the hatchlings. Her father nodded once more than strode over towards a far bookcase searching around for a moment before he spotted a row of books. Nimbly he pushed them aside and reached back behind them Sigligon heard an audible 'thunk' then slowly the bookcase began to move inward into the wall while doing so a few small clicks began to echo as the bookcase than began to swing open like a door, revealing a dark staircase.

They heard the distant pounding of footfalls and clinking armor as men began to ascend the stairs outside the room. With haste, her father ushered the both of them pass the swiveled bookcase and into the landing of the staircase that lies beyond it. Taking care to grab a torch he took one final glance around the room before re-positioning the books back in place and swinging the shelf shut.

It was silent and dark for a few moments. Sigligon felt the cold air from below blow across her ankles. She shivered and tried to peer for her father in the encompassing darkness. His voice now holding a small twinge of relief spoke calmly.

"This is a secret passage, only a select few people know of it, we should be safe now." Just as he finished she heard the sound of a flint hitting the rock. A few small sparks and suddenly a small flame lept to life, growing slowly Sigligon was soon able to see her fathers comforting face.

He looked down at her and gave her a small smile. "Be calm my girl." He said adjusting the bag of hatchlings. He looked to Korb and held out the bag. Korb reached a hand outwards and ever so carefully took the bag from him.

Her father motioned to the stairs, stepping in place behind him they descended together in silence. The air was cold and tinged slightly with damp. Sigligon shivered and adjusted the bags whose staps were digging into her shoulders.

The way ahead was dark, what little light that was emitted from her father's torch only showed blank stone walls that seemed to have been carved a long long time ago. "What will happen Sir" Korb piped up his voice echoing.

Jovarn spoke "The king is most likely dead, as I said I am hoping one of the prince's or the Queen survives. We will hide and secure the future of the Targaryen's Dragons, as is our duty. Once I hear news of a survivor we will go to them, they will be happy to know that some of the precious dragons survived."

Sigligon thought of all the hatchlings, the ones that could fit in your palms, and the fledglings who were no bigger than dogs, they were such curious and playful creatures. Quite a few she had named herself, now all of them dead except the three now with Korb.

"Only three dragons are left?" she asked her father. She saw a faint smile tugging her father's mouth. "No, we have three hatchlings but we still have eggs." Sigligon turned her head questioning and then the realization hit her as to why her bags seemed so heavy on her.

"They are in my bags," she said realization hitting her. Jovern nodded "You carry four, and I have two more in my own, these are the ones I procured on my last trading journey, the people in old Valaria dig these up thinking they are only dead stones, things to sell to nobles as conservation pieces, it's true that most are in fact dead, but to the properly trained ear and eye you can find ones still viable."

"So many!" Sigligon exclaimed renewed hope filling her. "yes this year the miners hit a very viable clutch." her father answered her. Korb was silent. "If we have so many dragons and hatchlings why is there no fully gown ones anymore?"

Her father was silent the only sounds heard was the fall of their footsteps. "The king was a fool." Sigligon gasped, but her father continued ignoring her "_Zaldrizes buzdari iksos daor_." He spoke sternly in Valyrian.

'A dragon is not a slave' her mind translated for her. This phrase was one of the very first her father taught her when she began learning Valyrian.

Jovern continued speaking answering Korb's question "Fledglings need fresh air, sunlight and good heat source to grow, keeping them cooped up indoors in cold castles with the wrong diet makes them susceptible to diseases I begged the king to let me follow the instructions of the ancient texts, but he would have none of it, but he didn't want people seeing them. He wanted them safe, but in doing so he caused their demise."

Her father shook his head "How many fledglings have I watched grown lethargic and die, how many outbreaks of sickness have I tried to stop but no, clutch after clutch all eventually died or were killed." her father sighed with that last sentence.

Sigligon stayed silent while in thought, Korb did not say anything either. "So these dragons might have a chance to be full grown?" she asked hopefully. She knew how hard her father worked to fulfill their family's duty to their King. So many late nights and early mornings of constant watching and caretaking but no matter what it was for not, eventually one by one the small hatchlings would grow still and silent and her father would painstakingly have to remove them and destroy the evidence of his failed work. Her father looked at her and nodded. He leaned over and ruffled her curls. "Yes, Sigi." He said using her pet name.

"Imagine a full-grown dragon again," Korb said excitedly. Her father turned to Korb. "My boy I think you will see one sooner than you think." He said firmly while pushing forward faster. Sigligon and Korb rushed to keep up with his long strides.

Sigligon and Korb glanced to each other. Sigligon remembered when her father brought the boy here, it was only a few months ago, Jovern had found him in Lannisport, an unfortunate Bastar being forced to work much too hard by the stable master, Jovern took the boy in as an apprentice and helper He seemed to be close to her age maybe eight or nine. He had a head full of dark brown hair with some lighter blonde tones that seemed to stick out in every place imaginable and from what she could tell light blue eyes.

They gave each other a look of confusion and followed Jovern, the hallway seemed to be endless and Sigligon began to think she would never see the sun again. But just as she was about to ask her father when they could rest he stopped abruptly.

She went to his side and looked up to him, about to ask what was going on when she noticed he was staring straight ahead intently. She followed his line of sight and noticed that the walls had widened out and the ceiling had raised and before them was a set of giant stone doors.

The doors were covered in intricate inlaid carvings of dragons flying over a battlefield; in another section were myriads of dragons flying about a torrent of fire. Whoever was the artist must have worked numerous hours to carve such intricate detail, upon close study of the doors she could see individual house sigils on armor, many of them were from houses that were now extinct but some still remained around to this day.

So intricate and so close was the attention to detail and craftsmanship of this door that there were even some men in the carving possessing scars and different facial hair, as well as the detail on the horses, their eyes wide with fear rearing up with delicate but powerful legs.

Sigligon let out a slow breath of admiration and put her hand to the door, it was warm beneath her palm, she felt along the ridges of the door tracing the muscular necks of the horses, the smooth feel of the men's shields and the prickly feel to the dragon's skin.

Her father tapped her shoulder and she moved aside digging into his belt pouch he brought out a large key. With ease, he brought it to the small keyhole that was wrapped with a small dragon around the metal. Turning it she heard the audible click, then a series of louder clicks till finally a large 'thud' that made her jump.

He opened the massive door slowly, its hulking weight proving to be a challenge for her father. Quickly he ushered them through.

It was dark at first, but as the corridor, they had just passed through her eyes began to adjust. She looked around she was in a large oblong cavern reminding her of a cave more than a castle room. All around moss and lichen grew along the walls and floor, as she studied the room she noticed that a thin beam of light was being cast down in the middle of the room, its source to her eyes seemed to be a skylight of some kind however she was too far away to inspect.

Instead, she was distracted by the dull but constant sounds of waves crashing against a shoreline. Sigligon caught Korb's eye and they both walked over to the nearby wall on their left. It was covered in an odd patchwork of moss, the stone that they could see looked to be far older than anything she had ever seen, it was smooth and of a dark gray variety that seems to be worn away by time and the elements.

The crashing of waves grew louder the closer they stood to the wall.

"It's the ocean," her father's voice said suddenly, startling the both of them. "How can that be?" Korb asked turning to him. Her father grinned looking down at the boy. "We walked further than you thought eh?" Korb nodded in shock.

"Come," her father said re shouldering his bag. She heard the faint protest of the hatchlings to this move. "Shouldn't we let them out father?" she asked him. Jovern stopped and stood motionless for a beat before she could see the back of his head shake.

"No, we will let them out when we are in a safe place." Korb piped up "But isn't that where we are?" Jovern turned swiftly a finger to his lips, he motioned to the skylight. "That opening leads up right into kings landing and young voices echo."

Fear took Sigligon once more, they were only a layer of stone and dirt away from their enemy. She whispered out cautiously. "Then where can we go?" Jovern smiled at her, reassuring that she was safe. "Do not worry little one there is a place for us to be safe."

He turned again this time striding over to the other side of the room. Carefully walking around the light from the opening in the ceiling so as not to be seen Sigligon followed him. Jovern handed the satchel once more to Korb who took the satchel gingerly as the hatchlings were beginning to tumble about.

Jovern frowned noticing this. Then once again he reached to his neck grabbing his special whistle to quickly put it to his lips. Taking a quick intake of air he softly blew into the whistle. The noise that it produced hummed softly in the air around them and the bag in Korb's hands slowly began to calm down as several chirps and squawks answered Joverns whistle, once again the hatchlings were quiet and still.

Jovern sighed and turned back to the task at hand. He reached down and pushed at the very ground itself and Sigligon noticed now in the fading light a strange symbol was etched on a stone that curiously had all the moss cut away from it.

Pressing down slowly the stone began to sink, this captivated Sigligon and she stepped closer. Her father turned his head to her and motioned with his eyes for her to step back. She quickly jumped back to the floor in front of the special stone began to collapse. The deafening grating sound of Stone on stone filled the cavern.

Sigligon winced but the sound quickly began to taper off and continued to slide open more quietly. Once again Sigligon was looking down a mysterious dark staircase. Jovern handed Korb his torch and relight it before motioning for them to begin to descend the steps.

The sudden bark of a man shouting overhead made Sigligon freeze in place. Jovern pushed her to the steps. Korb jumped onto the stairs with her. Her heart was pounding as she found herself scampering down the steps without thinking. Jovern stood at the top of the stairs her father looking like a giant from this angle.

He waited patiently his eyes studying what could have only been the skylight. Sigligon heard the muffled sounds of a man talking.

"I heard a noise over here" followed by the clinking of armor.

"Probably some peasants hiding." Another voice answered him.

"You think we should look? Could be somebody worthwhile down there, or a nice big breasted whore to fuck" The man laughed loudly. "Come off it now, we have duties to do, no time to be fucking, especially when that excuse of a sword of yours wouldn't be seen fit for a fish wife let alone a big breasted whore."

"You pig fucker!" the first man said angrily. The sound of a scuffle seemed to break out. The heavy sounds of two men grunting and armor thudding into armor, insults were furiously barked at one another. "Your sister fucks wildings-" "Your mother married a pillow biter-"

"WAIT, MY HELMET!" One of the men roared out as a sudden clanging sound entered the room, Sigligon popped her head up to see what the noise was only to view a large object barreling towards her. She screamed and ducked as she felt the object fly past her head, it clanged loudly against the wall and steps and rolled off into the darkness in front of them.

She held a hand to her mouth in stunned surprise, then fear gripped her tightly as she looked to her father. He gritted his teeth and silently drew his sword. He descended the steps quietly. Whispering quickly through clenched teeth "Douse the light! Hide further down! Wait for me to return!"

Korb doused the light and Sigligon was cast into darkness. She held her breath, her heart was pounding like a drum in her chest. She felt her limbs shaking. She heard the sound of pebbles falling and the grunts of a man, the creaking of a rope straining against heavyweight also could be heard.

She sensed her father move away from her. She wanted to reach out and grab him to tell him not to leave her. A cold chill went down her spine the thought of her father leaving them alone in this dark unknown place was bad enough, but the thought that followed that one was even colder.

A small whisper barely louder than the sound of breathing she pleaded with the gods "Don't let him die, please...he is all I have."

"What in the Seven is this place." A gruff voice spoke out. Sigligon put a hand over her mouth as she listened intently to what was happening above.

"Looks lik' en old part of tha city, I heard from me grand ma once that during the early reign of the dragon kings a lot of cities burned and got rebuilt over." There was a pause where nothing happened from what Sigligon could hear.

"I swore I heard a scream," the one man said next. "Never mind that! That helmet belongs to my Da!" The other once said harshly cursing under his breath.

"Well, how do you expect ta find it in here!" The other man grunted out sounding very annoyed. "You got a torch?" One asked. After some grumbling, the one man spoke up "Your lucky I was on night watch last night."

Sigligon heard a striking of a flint then the sound of a flame spring to life. She crept backward slowly to hide more into the depths of the tunnel. The air was cold and held a salty tang. The noises of the men were muffled now and she could hear the sound of the ocean even louder.

A voice cut through the sounds. "Oi! Who are you?" a man yelled questioningly. "Hands up, drop that sword!" the other barked. Even though she was afraid she began to creep forward again, she wanted to see what was happening, to make sure her father was okay.

"Im...im n-no one sirs" Her father stuttered out. Only his voice was different, it was thick with the accent of a low streets commoner. She knew her father was good at languages, hence why he could read and speak Valyrian, but she had no idea he could do accents as well.

"A no one hiding down here, with a sword like that?" One man suspiciously said. "I'd believe a commoner having a Valyrian steel blade when the Lady of the seven appeared from the sky to give me a good sucking."

This caused both of them, men, to laugh. "So, How about you tell us who you really are, and we will be sure to give ya a quick death, taking that fine blade off you as well, dead men have no need for such finery."

Her dad didn't speak while they laughed. Once they had finished chuckling he spoke. Calmly he said, "I have no quarrel with either of you, and I do not want to have to kill either of you, but you are impeding on my business and I don't really like that."

The men snorted in anger. "Fucker, you think you can take the likes of us? It's two against one!" Sigligon at this time had crept up far enough to be able to peak over the edge of where the stairs had formed.

In the light of the torch, she was able to see that both men were dressed in the Baratheon colors, both seemed to be of average height and weight. They wore simple armor, neither wore family crests not had the refinement of 'Noble' armor. To what Sigligon could see they seemed to be simple foot soldiers. One of them was missing a helmet while the other wore his with the visor pushed up but she could not make many details on either man's face in the light.

She glanced to see her father, he held his sword in one hand and had a large object balanced against his hip and other arms. 'The other helmet' she thought to herself. Jovern spoke, "If you have to claim that your advantage is in number than you are shite at fighting." he said plainly and rather calmly.

With a roar, the one man without a helmet advanced. Jovern took a few steps back. "Hold, I would never fight a man who is not fully armored-" Upon finishing speaking her father grunted as he held the helmet aloft and threw it with a force towards the advancing man.

The man paused only a moment as Sigligon watched as the heavy object was hurled through the brief expanse between the two men before the helmet connected square in the man's face. She winced as she heard an audible crunch as the man's nose was broken.

With a grunt and a torrent of blood, he staggered backward clutching his face as he bellowed out like a stuck pig. Her father sprang into action taking advantage, he leaped forward his sword now in both hands came up in a flicker of blue light and then easily plunged itself into the man's stomach.

Sigligon watched the sword disappear through the armor, it crumpled around the entry point of the sword. The sounds of metal screeching against metal filled the room. Sigligon watched in horror as blood gushed out of the man, soaking his armor he collapsed as her father withdrew the blade in a fluid motion.

It had happened in such a small time frame the other man didn't know how to react, he had enough sense to toss his torch to the ground and to put two hands to his own sword. He was able to bring up his blade to meet her fathers. Jovern pulled away from the other soldier they circled a few paces, the light of the fire and the skylight-lit up both warriors.

SIgligon glanced over at the man her father had struck down. She could see more of his face now in the light. It was mangled from where the helmet had struck him, his nose looked almost caved in, blood covered his mouth and his eyes stared vacantly into her own.

Bile rose to her mouth and tears rose to her eyes. She wanted desperately to turn away but the dead man's eyes held hers and she was trapped, locked by his gaze with no ability to tear her eyes away. A dull thudding began to build in her temples and the world seemed so far away in this moment.

But the sounds of swords clashing brought her back, she managed to swallow her bile and tear her eyes away from the men. Now her father grappled with the remaining man. He attacked viciously striking fast and switching directions of attack with well-trained ease.

Her father now on the defensive, bide his time while he met each of the blows and easily averted them off his blade. The man was panting, he was like an enraged boar, spittle coming out his mouth. He roared and launched into an erratic series of swings, forcing her father to tread backward.

She began to worry she could see the sweat that was on her fathers' brow, the concentration knitted in his face. She bit her lip, her limbs shaking. With a sudden burst of energy, her father blocked the man's sword than brought his whole body forward like a bull in a charge.

This sudden momentum took the man off guard his sword was caught by her father's blade and he couldn't free it. Her father's shoulder met the man's chest as he put all his force into pushing the man across the room.

Sigligon realized that they were coming closer to her she ducked down further so as not to be seen. With a grunt and the sound of metal on metal, her father pushed the man off of him with a burst of strength. The man stumbled backward something her father was not expecting as her father was already in an overhead swing but his swing came down on empty air.

The man continued to stumble backward tripping on the blood of his fallen comrade and the uneven stone beneath his feet. Before she could react the man was at the edge of the ledge. He fell backward, she felt the whoosh of air as his body nearly missed her.

She let out a cry and stepped backward pressing herself against the wall, attempting to make herself as small as possible. The man groaned then turned his head looking right at her. "Well hello little one." the man said his voice deep and exhausted. Siglgion's blood froze as the man's lips parted revealing bloody teeth his eyes seem to glow with a dangerous and unearthly light, petrified by what she was seeing she could only stare and brace herself for her eventual death, she pinched her eyes closed and began to pray.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello all,**

**I hope you are enjoying so far, please let me know what you think. I will remind you all that this story is mostly based on the books/show but there have been some tweaks to the world building and history. However, I do try to remain as close as I can.**

**Once again I do not own these characters except for of course my OC's.**

**WARNING: Mature themes, swearing, and bloodshed through the entire story, you have been warned. that being said**

**Please enjoy,**

**icefireSpirit Wolf**

**A.K.A.**

**The Forsaken Author**

* * *

"Sigi!" Her father's voice cried out. Siglgion's eyes snapped open as she whipped her head towards her father as he barreled down the steps towards them, his sword drawn. The man in front of her rolled towards her as if to grab her. She shrieked, panicking she pressed herself as flat as she could to the wall flinching as she saw the man reach towards her.

Her father leaped and knocked himself into the man, effectively tackling him to the ground, Sigligon moved past the two adults deciding to run back up the stairs. She stopped when she reached the top and turned to see her father grappling with the man below. The fear for her life now out of the way she watched in horror as her father wrestled with the man. The two figured grunted and strained and she began to sob wishing this would all stop, her heart was beating so fast and so loud and her breath came in rapid gasps but then a flicker of light caught her eye on the ground next to them. Both blades had been abandoned in the fall.

She saw the hilt of one of the swords a few feet away from her father and the man. Both men still grunted and strained, seeming to ignore their weapons. In a feat of strength, her father flipped the man over and was currently seated on top of the man's chest, both his hands tight around the man's neck.

The man had one arm straining against her father's hands, allowing him the ability to breathe in tight gasps. The other was clawing at her fathers face. The man kicked out at father but nothing landed.

Sigligon swallowed. Her mouth was so incredibly dry and the fear in her had tightened into a ball in her stomach and chest. But even though fear consumed her, she knew she had to help Jovern.

She scampered down the steps her objective in her mind. Despite being afraid and having little strength she knew what she had to do. Reaching for the hilt of the visible blade she snatched it from the ground. Instantly her arm dipped. The sword was incredibly heavy and she was not expecting it. She grunted and managed to lift it up. Turning to the two men a memory of her father's voice rang out clear in her mind. '_Point the sword and follow through do not give up_.'

Gritting her teeth she aimed for the only weak point she could see, the armpits of the armor. She stepped forward putting her body behind the force of the blade. She managed to strike where she aimed and even managed to drive the blade in an inch or two.

The man cried out in pain. Her father now aware of what was happening and what she was doing threw himself towards her. Knocking her away from the man and the blade. The man was in pain and weakened greatly so her father quickly grabbed the hilt and drove it deeper into the man.

There was a terrible shriek as the sword plunged deeper. Blood bubbled from the man's lips and she heard a few last gasps before his body went still and slowly she heard the sound of air hissing from deflating lungs.

A deafening silence filled the room. Sigligon was sunken against a wall her body shivering like a leaf. She could scarcely put a thought together, her mind was racing as fast as her beating heart. A sob took her, she just wanted this all to end. The fighting, the blood, the running just all of it.

She buried her face in her hands. Hot tears rolled down her tightly scrunched face. Her jaw trembled as she began to weep uncontrollably.

Her father's voice was in her ear and she felt his arms cradle and lift her up into his lap as he held her. There they sat on the cold floor she sobbed into his shirt, her hand's arms wrapped around his neck tightly not wanting to let him go.

He rocked slightly as a hand ran circled around her back, he hummed to her softly, nothing she recognized but it was calming. It felt like hours but it could have only been a few minutes.

Slowly her body began to relax and calm down. She lifted her head and looked up into his deep blue eyes. He gave her a small smile. He had a torrent of sweat and even a few scratch marks on his face but he was still her father through and through.

She put her head over his shoulder and hugged him, his scruffy beard tickling the side of her neck. He spoke finally. "My courageous little one." She pulled back, fresh tears beginning to fill her eyes. She shook her head "But I'm not!" she interjected. "I was never so scared!-but I had to help you!"

Jovern shushed her and put a hand to her cheek. "Being afraid is apart of being courageous, I was afraid too, but I knew I had to fight, I had to protect you no matter what." She wiped her tears from her eyes and sniffled.

A voice came from the darkness of the tunnel. "I...Is it okay to come out now?" Korb's voice wavered as he was afraid as well. Jovern turned and spoke to the dark tunnel. "Yes Korb, come here." He encouraged Korb, beckoning him to come out.

Korb's figure appeared. He clutched the bags tightly, his face and knuckles white. "Come here," Jovern said lifting an arm to bring the boy to come to his side. Korb meekly did as was told and sat next to them.

Their they sat. Sigligon on her fathers lap and Korb next to them Joverns arm protectively around them. Jovern let out a loud sigh "Are you both okay?" Sigligon wiped the remaining tears on her face and nodded.

"I think I'm okay now father," she answered. Jovern looked to Korb. "How about you Korb?" Korb had a worried expression on his face but he nodded. "I am okay...I think, thank-you for caring Sir."

Jovern nodded "Your welcome Korb, and call me Jovern, I don't think Sir is not warranted at the moment." Korb nodded "of course Si- Jovern," he said correcting himself. Sigligon turned and looked to the dead man a few feet away, there was a small pool of blood forming underneath him and beginning to expand towards them.

"Father...the man,...his blood." Jovern looked to where she pointed. He grunted then gently nudged her. "Go stand on that step," he said nodding his head to the first step. She gingerly stood up and hopped up onto the first step.

Jovern looked to Korb and put a reassuring hand on his shoulder. "Do not be afraid Korb, Like I said I will make sure to protect you." Korb nodded but then said in a dark tone "You are just doing this because of the dragons right? I'm just a bastard why would you care?" Korb stated his voice flat.

Jovern was taken aback by Korb's tone but softened. He positioned himself so he was facing Korb. "Korb look at me, please." Korb lifted his face to look to Jovern. " I care about YOU Korb, yes are the dragons important, of course, but so are YOU, and YOU are not just a bastard, you are still a person, and you deserve to be protected."

Korb was stunned at what Jovern said. Sigligon could see the trust for Jovern grow in Korbs eyes. His face broke out into a small grin and she could see that he sat up just a tad straighter. "Thank-you Jovern, you have no idea how much that means to me."

Jovern brought the boy in for a one-armed hug. Korb seemed doubly surprised by this but welcomed it. Jovern let go and stood. Korb hopped to his feet next to him. "I know how bastards are treated in these lands, and let it be known I don't agree with them, blood is blood no matter a marriage or not," he stated looking down at Korb. His gaze hardened at that as if he was remembering something or someone important. Jovern shook his head to bring himself out of his thoughts. He strode around the pool of blood and grabbed the hilt that was sticking out of the man's underarm.

Pulling the sword out in a clear motion he grunted. Looking back at them he sighed. He wiped his blade on the fabric of the man's undershirt to clean it off some before he sheathed his sword.

Sigligon stared at the dead man, she could not see this one's eyes but she remembered the sound of his dying breath. "I didn't know you could fight like that." She said blankly followed by "Or that you had a Valyrian steel sword, I thought only the King had that." Jovern sighed. "A man in this world Sigi...he...he needs to know how to fight, I was trained yes, but fighting and killing is not something to boast about," Jovern said shaking his head. "Too many young fools think life is about wars and fighting, never thinking about the cost or the reasoning why," he added frowning Sigligon stared at her father as if seeing him in a new light.

"You have killed before?" she asked tentatively. Jovern clenched his jaw, he waited a few moments before answering. "I have, but it is not something I wish to discuss here, as for the sword it was a gift from the Royal family to ours several generations ago, they had few, but they give them to those they trust most."

Sigligon nodded understanding. Korb spoke next. "What do we do with them?" he asked pointing to the dead men. Jovern glanced to Korb then looked at the man to his feet then up to the other on the floor away from them. He grunted then replied, "For now I shall move them and cover them up, I will return in a day or so to get rid of them." Sigligon looked at her father in horror, the thought of touching dead bodies even now but a day later?. Jovern glanced at them both then to the bag on Korb's lap. "Let me take them now," he said his hand reaching out to Korb.

Korb gently lifted the bad and handed them to Jovern. Jovern took the bag and quickly undid the top to peek in. He seemed satisfied with what he saw and nodded closing the bag as he did. Moving the bag to his shoulder he motioned for both of them to follow once more.

He paused as if remembering something. "Wait here," he said pointing to the entrance of the tunnel. Sigligon stepped down and waited next to Korb. She gave a meek smile to him. He smiled back as they both waited for Jovern.

He came back holding the torch the men had brought with them as well as the rope they used to rappel down here. "Now we can go."

Following her father through the tunnel. Sigligon was finally able to sort through her thoughts. The fight replayed through her mind. She had many questions about lots of things. Mainly where they were going, but not only that but things about what would happen in the days to come, where will they live where will they raise the dragons, what about the rebellion, who would be the new King? Sigligon wished she could ask this but knew her father was exhausted and would have little energy to spare for her questions.

Sigligon stifled a yawn as well. Her legs were tired from the fast pace of keeping up with her father. Her chest and back hurt from the straps of bags holding the eggs. She had checked while she was running no eggs were harmed, at least from what she could tell.

All the while of this walking she could hear the dull roar of the ocean, but surely they had reached the coast by now? Or passed it? It was also cold, very cold and damp there were moments she could see her breath in her face. There were also times when moving down the tunnel the floor would be wet like clay and she would have to carefully move across it so as to not fall.

Soon the sounds of the ocean were now steadily growing, she could smell not only the salt air of the ocean but the trees as well. Hope fueled her to move faster. Although she could still only see the light from her fathers' torch she felt like the end must be in sight.

Jovern continued going then stopped suddenly. He turned to them, both had to catch their breath. Jovern was sweaty and obviously tired but he remained strong. "Listen, before we continue, you must know that there are steps right here." He hovered the torch over them so that both of them could see.

"Second you need to know when we go through that door you must listen and do as I say, EXACTLY. AS. I. SAY." He said his voice revibrating off the walls as he stressed the last words with extreme importance. He held their gaze until Sigligon nodded "Yes...I will do as you ask."

"So will I" Korb stammered out. Jovern sighed and muttered under his breath. "Okay stay behind me for now."

They ascended up the few steps to a large door. although this one was not as large or intricate as the first door, it seemed very old to Siglgion's eyes. Jovern put the torch in a holder on the wall then grabbed the large handle on the door. It looked to be a heavy metal one and Sigligon wondered how her father had the strength to open it.

Jovern grunted as he pushed at the door. Slowly it inched open, at first only a small crack of dull light shone through but as the door gave way under her father's strength more and more soft light shone through.

Sigligon peered out past her father, the sky was awash with red and orange glows underneath stars dimly shone breaking their way through the suns dying light. With an echoing thud, the door fully opened Jovern exclaimed triumphantly.

Stepping out, his arms outstretched as he relished in the fresh air he led them out into the outdoor world once more. Sigligon blinked rapidly as her eyes adjusted to the light, even at sunset it seemed so bright. She surveyed her surroundings. The door they had exited was one that seemed to be fused into the side of a sea cliff, In fact, they were completely surrounded by seacliffs on all sides.

Tall rugged cliffs of dark stone resembling her like the cascading scales of a sleeping dragon. The cliffs rose up hundreds of feet their sharp spires advancing like nails lashed out towards the sky. The area they stood seemed to be a small corner tucked away nicely among the rocks.

In front of her, she could see a weathered walking trail leading through the grass and up to a small slope what was beyond there she could not tell for the trail took a sharp bend around a large tower of rock.

There was a small shore to her right, the water lapped calmly against it from what she could see there was no way to get to the ocean from where they stood, as the ocean itself was blocked off by one of the large walls of stone. The water must be entering and leaving through an underwater passage of some sorts was the only thing Sigligon could surmise.

Jovern led them up the path making sure to keep both arms extended outwards as if shielding them from something. Sigligon looked up at the cliffs she noted they completely wrapped around this area as if they were inside a giant bowl. When they rounded the corner Sigligon could hear the bleating of goats.

She leaned her head around her father's arm and saw nestled far ahead was a small building It was made of gray stone and had the shape of a box, which was odd considering most houses have a steepled roof of some sort. But this one was complete stone and reminded her of more an armory more so than a house.

In front of the house, there were about twenty or so goats. Several larger big horned males challenged each other while the females milled about with their young leaping and playing next to them.

Sigligon laughed aloud at their antics for the kid goats ran about in such odd ways. Her father caught her eye and a single glance told her to be silent. She pursed her lips What was he so afraid of? There were only goats and nothing else.

She glanced up towards the sky with the light dying she could now see that at the very top of the cliffs were hundreds of strange strands running across the area, as a large web. This web was strung from cliff to cliff and across the expanse of the tiny valley, they stood in. Jovern noticed her looking at them and spoke out loud to them both. "Those are chains, they have been there for more than a hundred years."

"Why?" asked Korb confused his neck craning to study them. "Why do you think?" Jovern asked a brow cocked. Sigligon took the chains and the entire area in, to her it seemed as if they were inside a giant greenhouse, but that wasn't right for there was no glass on the chained ceiling, the chains swayed to and fro with the wind. Her next thought was a cage, "It is a fortress? Do the chains protect us from something?" she wondered aloud hoping she guessed right.

But it was Korb who answered her "It is a cage...and it keeps something in."

Sigligon was confused, keep what in, goats? She imagined for a moment goats attempting to climb the sheer cliffs around them. How tall were the cliffs? Surely they were in a position where no one on a ship could even spot this place because of them.

She did note that to the very far side of the 'bowl' she could see the faint tops of trees at the top of one of the flatter cliff tops. She looked to her left, she saw large gouge marks in some of the rocks along with what looked to be bone fragments strewn about.

The area that this 'bowl' encompassed was actually quite large, comfortable enough for a dozen or so families and their animals to fit and even had room to spare to expand. _'But why only one house? Why the goats? Why the chains?_' she thought to herself.

She was beginning to tire and that house looked very inviting. She didn't care if there was no fire or blankets. A flat surface to lie down on would be heaven for her. "I am tired father, can we go sleep? she begged. Jovern grimaced he too seemed exhausted, he rubbed his temples before nodding "Yes, we will just one more thing before we can."

Sigligon did something that she had not done in a long while, she pouted. Her entire body ached from walking and she was sick of carrying these heavy bags, what more did Jovern want from her? Jovern gave her a stern look "I know you are tired Siglgion" his voice taking a stern tone as he crossed his arms "But this is important for our safety so I need you to be strong for just a little while longer. He gave her a knowing look but then his face softened and he added "Please" in a hushed voice.

Sigligon felt her face get hot, she felt guilty for getting angry at Jovern, he was trying to protect them and here she was complaining. She stared down at her feet "I am so sorry father" she apologized glancing up from underneath her bangs. Jovern nodded and beckoned them forwards towards the house, "Come" he stated.

She and Korb followed, both of them dragging their feet in exhaustion as they did. They walked a little more ways up the path before Siglgion noticed there was a large cave opening to the far right just out of the corner of her eye. Around this cave entrance the ground had been dug up and trampled on greatly and she could see the remains of a few goat carcasses and even a few cows, their bones bare and lie strewn about.

Jovern guided them over to a nearby boulder. He then commanded them to sit. He was very agitated all of a sudden and seemed anxious. They did as they were bided without objection both of them thankful for the chance to rest. Jovern rubbed his hands together and paused for a moment as he looked down at them. Taking a large breath in than exhaling he kneeled down to their level.

"Remember how brave you two were when those men attacked us?" Siglgion nodded but shuddered at the memory she did not wish to relive it. He leaned in close his eyes almost begging them "I need you to be brave once more, okay? So stay here and do not make any sound, got it?"

Siglgion nodded she knew her father was counting on her. Jovern smiled and squeezed her hand, he then turned to Korb. Korb nodded as well confirming he would remain seated and silent. Jovern rose up stiffly, an air of resolve taking hold in him. He turned towards the cave entrance, his back to them but Sigligon still saw the movement of him reaching up to his whistle.

He licked his lips and blew a low long sound from it. The sounds reminded Sigligon of a cows bellow mixed with the sound of the soldier's horn. The sound slowly echoed away and only the faint bleating of the goats answered.

Jovern was about to blow again when a sound rumbled from within the cave. Sigligons hair stood on end. It was a low grating sound one she almost recognized but she had never quite heard it at this volume.

From the depths of the cavern, the rumbling grew louder as the scraping shuffling sound of a large beast made it's a way to the entrance. Once again Sigligons heart was beginning to beat faster, and once again she began to pray.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello all,**

**I hope you are enjoying so far, please let me know what you think. I will remind you all that this story is mostly based on the books/show but there have been some tweaks to the world building and history. However, I do try to remain as close as I can.**

**Once again I do not own these characters except for of course my OC's.**

**WARNING: Mature themes, swearing, and bloodshed through the entire story, you have been warned. that being said**

**Please enjoy,**

**icefireSpirit Wolf**

**A.K.A.**

**The Forsaken Author**

* * *

Sigligon began to pray to both the old gods and the new, all she knew is something large and threatening was going to come out of that cave. Hands set upon both her shoulders they are large and comforting. She opened her eyes and craned her neck upwards to see her father standing behind her.

He was looking straight ahead. "Look Sigi" he said excitedly nodding his head towards the cave. Sigligon followed her fathers line of sight to the dark entrance of the cave. Whatever was in there had not yet made it to the entrance. The deep grumbling within the cave resided and she recognized a lighter 'chuffing' sound could be heard. Jovern exclaimed "Ah, she has eaten! from over her shoulder.

Removing his hands from her shoulder he stepped in front of them he continued talking out loud to himself "That is good, I was worried she had not." Siglgion saw him reach for the whistle once more, He then began to make the same noises back using the whistle.

After a few back and forth noises from Jovern to what lies within the cave, Sigligon realized He was communicating with it. But that was his Dragon whistle, something he used to train the hatchlings, surely that couldn't be a hatchling making that noise? Not even a fledging could emit such power.

With a few more thumps a figure emerged out from the darkness of the cave. At first, to Sigligon's eyes, it looked like a cloud of mist or dust, but as it moved into the light she could see that it was not so, but it was something more, something of flesh and bone, something of scales and fangs and massive folded wings that grappled among the ground.

It was of a white color, looking to her almost a spirit or a ghost. She could tell even from this distance that age was upon this creature. Her large staggering steps as she swung that long thickly muscled neck that held an equally large skull. A skull that had a set of massive horns spiraling backward, along with a mouth full of several sets of fangs. A tongue was set near the opening of the mouth, it prodded the air testing it, gathering the scents of what was around it.

It walked calmly closer, the nearer it got, the more it seemed to grow. The three of them could easily sit upon its massive head. Despite the size and the power it held, Sigligon upon meeting its gaze with its Icy blue eyes could not sense any hostility. It seemed to walk like that of old loyal guard dog meeting its master.

The thing within the cave was a dragon, not a hatchling or a fledgling or even a drake but a full-grown powerful DRAGON. A living dragon! The types that people read in stories and used to scare the children in King Landing, the ones in all the songs! The ones that every person knew about. Yet by some miracle here one was, how was this possible? Wasn't this what her family had worked for all their lives? Yet here one was? Why didn't the King know? He could have used it!

Confusion and excitement grew hand in hand within Sigligon as she watched the dragon come to a halt before them the tail swinging languidly in the air. It's massive head leaned down towards them. Siglgion stepped back wishing to become invisible. She felt Korb grab unto her, she glanced down at the hand and gave him a comforting squeeze as both of them stood there.

Jovern stepped forward slowly. "Easy girl, easy..." He gently put a hand on the dragon's nostril. A girl? Sigligon thought herself. The dragon sniffed him, an act that caused a force of air that made Jovern step back slightly from the force. "Hows my girl eh?" He said moving towards her eye, he gently ran his hands along her face up over the ridge of her nose and then down to her cheek.

The dragon watched him closely her eyes holding an intelligence as if she knew him and knew what he was saying. She purred lowly, it was an uneven purr but it seemed to Sigligon that was her way of talking to Jovern.

Jovern scratched above her eye. "Oh I know girl, I haven't seen you in a moon, we've been busy with a war, and sadly we have lost..." Jovern bowed his head as if realizing for the first time. The dragon made a deeper noise sounding like a whine as if sensing his sadness.

Sigligon remembered from her father's lessons that dragons were highly intelligent so this should seem to her natural but it was one thing to read about dragons and another thing to see a true dragon like this.

Sigligon studied her closer, her scales were a pale white but held a luster like that of the inside of a clam, A sheen the seemed to glimmer in the light of dusk. Her claws on the thumb of her wings were very long and sharp ad Siglgion imagined she could pierce through a mammoth with claws like that. As the dragon stood there, Siglgion could hear the small popping and creaking sounds of her bones bracing under such weight.

"Not to worry old girl," Jovern said patting her "I will be here now" he assured her patting her all over her massive head. "I will be sure to look after you every day, not just once a month" he continued. Jovern turned and stared up the hill towards the goats before turning back to the dragon. "looks like we have a few goats left he commented off handily. "I'm sure I can get you to eat some stored supplies, at least until I can get some cows."

Sigligon stared at her father a protest was on her lips. 'He wants to stay here? With a dragon? HOW?' Siglgion glanced up the hill towards the house, was that to be home now? It made sense when she thought about it where else would they live? She did have a great uncle across the sea in Essos but there was no way they could go there at this time.

Jovern glanced over to her and Korb. Sigligon glanced over at Korb, the boy was frozen his eyes wide and bulged his mouth hanging slack-jawed. Sigligon thought it comical, although she grew up around dragons this was an entirely different matter. So she understood his disbelief for she too was very taken aback but decided she would have to adjust as best as she could.

Jovern glanced to the dragon than to them. The dragon had spotted the two children and began to move her head closer. "Stay still" Sigligon whispered to Korb through clenched teeth. The dragon took a sniff at them, she felt the wind enter and leave the dragon as it did so. "Dragons identify through smell, much like horses, that's why when we hatch a hatchling we allow them to sniff out hands."

Korb gulped his eyes still wide but he licked his lips and nodded. Sigligon slowly held out her hand so that the dragon could identify her. She spoke quietly and calmly. She could see her father studying every move each of them made, she knew that her father was worried but also knew that this needed to be done.

The dragon sniffed at her hand. Sigligon spoke to her, her tone easy "My name is Sigligon, I do not mean harm to you, I am Jovern's daughter." Her and the dragon's eyes met the eyes were as big as her fathers head, the slitted pupil expanded and a sense of knowing filled Sigligon, she knew that the dragon had accepted her for the most part.

Glancing back to Korb she could see he was visibly shaking his arms glued to his sides. Sigligon gently and slowly eased her hand down and grabbed his. It was warm and sweaty from the fear. She lifted it up towards the nose of the dragon. Briefly, Korb pulled back but then he stopped fighting and relaxed trusting Siglgion. The dragon sniffed it twice. Korb not knowing what else to do spoke, surprisingly he managed to do so without a stutter. "I am Korb, I mean no harm, please don't hurt me."

The dragon chuffed at this as if laughing before it turned it's head back to Jovern. Jovern was beaming at the both of them, pride in his eyes. He patted the neck of the dragon. "This here is Old One, her true name is Timpamēre but now it's just old one." He said introducing the dragon.

"But...how?" Korb asked Jovern waved the question off. "I will explain later, as long as she accepts you she shouldn't harm you, for now, she does not have the spirit of a fighting dragon any longer, her years here have mellowed her out greatly."

Jovern gave her a final pat on the neck then said "Henujagon" which Sigligon recognized as 'leave' in Valyrian. Old One nodded slightly then turned away. Jovern stepped away, the three of them watched as the Great Dragon returned back to her cave.

They watched as her figure disappeared into the darkness of the cave. Night had begun to settle; the sounds of crickets and night insects could be heard all around. The moon and stars above cast down enough light to guide their way to the house.

Walking their way up the path and through the goats, Sigligon took an opportunity to pet one of the young ones before staggering after her father. The day had been long and tiring she was starving for both food and drink but the longing for sleep out beat them both.

After what to her seemed an eternity they made their way up the dirt path to the door of the house. Jovern opened the heavy metal door with a grunt, it swung inwards and they all stepped inside, simultaneously a large sigh was emitted from all of them.

The house was completely dark but in the darkness, Sigligon could make out some of her surroundings. On the far side of the room was a large stone fireplace, the walls, and floor of the house were also of stone, the only thing wooden was the rafters in the ceiling the frames of the windows and the support beams.

There was a small window that faced out towards the ocean, next to it was a heavy looking oak table with four chairs. With great relief, she stepped forward and carefully set her bags on the table.

Both she and Korb took the liberty to sit in the chairs. Jovern too set his bags on the table even the one with the hatchlings in it. He crossed the room in silence as began to move wood that was against the wall to the left of the fireplace into the hearth.

Sigligon heard the sound of flint and steal followed by the sound of crackling she could see very small embers of a flame beginning to grow. It seemed magical to her how just a simple fire could change the atmosphere. What was once a strange, cold and dark place now felt welcoming and safe to her? Jovern piled a few more logs to the fire then turned to sigh as he too plopped himself in the chair beside Korb opposite of her.

With the crackling of the fire filling the silence Sigligon felt the warmth begin to spread through the air, carrying with it the faint smell of smoke, salt air, resin, and leather.

Sigligon checked out more of their surroundings now that she had a light source she could see more. The light cast dancing shadows across the room to the far corner to her left she saw a small kitchen area stocked with pots and kettles, shelves for food storage and a place to wash hands and food, there was even a small cutting table with a few dull knives hanging next to it.

Next to the kitchen was what would be considered a pantry, dry leaves, jars of pickling and preserved foods sat nestled on several shelves, she also noted there was an upraised portion of the floor which could only mean that there was some type of basement cellar for storing meats and other foods as well.

Her eyes scanned back over towards the fireplace again, the other wall that did not have the firewood had a large bookshelf. She wondered to herself if this bookshelf also had a secret room behind it. Next, to the bookshelf, she saw a set of stairs leading up to the second level.

"For tonight" Jovern started. His sudden sound made her startle as she wearily looked to him. He looked exhausted far more exhausted than she had ever seen him. "Tonight let us sleep down here." Sigligon nodded he didn't have to tell her twice. Korb instantly stood up and walked over to the fireplace he then proceeded to collapsed unto the floor in front of it cradled his head in his hands as he positioned himself to sleep, which he did so instantly.

Despite his weariness Jovern chuckled and stood up, he walked over the pantry area glancing around for a few moments he pulled out a trunk away from the wall. Opening it, he fished out a few blankets, filling his arms he walked over and plopped them on the ground in a heap.

Taking one he shook it out before resting it over Korb's form who snored loudly. Sigligon glanced longingly at the blankets but before she stood to get one herself she noticed the hatchling bag move. Surprisingly alert she motioned to Jovern. He strode over a worried look on his face. "I can honestly say I forgot about them, help me with them Sigi" She nodded and kneeled up on the chair.

Jovern opened the bag carefully so as to not startle or hurt the hatchlings. Opening the mouth of the bag as wide as it could go a tiny head popped up. It was so small it was about the size of a plum or pear with tiny glistening eyes that blinked several times at them. This hatchling was of a deep red almost like a ruby glistening from within the sack, with a light colored trim of gold to its scales. Making it in at least in Sigligons eyes as one of the most beautiful colors she had seen.

The hatchling looked tired and lethargic however Jovern took a finger and felt along its neck. Suddenly another head popped up this one had a dark blue body like that of the ocean with fading white to the edge of its scales, its eyes were a pale blue that stuck out to Sigligon compared to the red one's eyes who shone a deep crimson.

The hatchlings began to nip at each other playfully making small chirps. Jovern helped shift them out of the bag. The hatchlings seemed very content to sit on the table and sniff around. Jovern reached and began to slowly prod the last hatchling out of the bag cautiously a small nose poked out from the rim.

Sigligon chuckled as the very light colored hatchling moved it's way outwards. A gasp was emitted from her father and he grew very excited as the whole hatchling emerged. "Look at this Sigi!" he whispered excitedly.

Sigligon glanced at him in confusion. To her, it was like the other two hatchlings, no bigger than a cat, two clumsy wings and tails that smacked into everything although this one's color was of very light lilac, so light in fact it could pass for white to the unnoticing eye. The eyes of this hatchling were pure and light silver. "Look at its crest on its neck," he said pointing to it. "Females crests will be a lot taller and thicker than males, they also will have a smaller chest, but the larger belly and their tails will grow out longer and smoother than males."

Sigligon was impressed her father could see all that in a glance, she could see now what he was talking about but to be able to notice those features right away was impressive and showed how skilled he was in his craft.

The three hatchlings scampered and sniffed around the desk staying close to one another. "Will they be okay?" she asked Jovern looking up to him. Jovern pursed his lips. "We will make sure that these dragons survive, these dragons are the last hope for the return of the species."

Sigligon glanced out the window. "What of Old One?" Jovern shook his head. "She is quite old, although dragons do live very long lifetimes she cannot live forever we need young ones to survive and thrive, and now we have that chance."

Jovern turned to his bags and dug around before he found what he wanted. A small package that was unveiled to be a hunk of cooked venison. He took it to the fire and briefly held it to the flames using a pair of metal tongs that was next to it. Taking care to step over Korb he walked back over with the charred piece of meat. The hatchlings turned to him attentively, their instinct telling them food was near. He pulled off small chunks and one by one he began to feed them.

Greedily they gulped down the chunks he fed them he cooed to them in a way a mother dragon would. Sigligon picked a piece off of the cut he held. She nibbled it than tore the rest to feed to the red hatchling. The hatchling ate it than sniffed at her curiously. She did her best impersonation of her father's coo. The hatchling looked up at her then to her hand before it nuzzled at it with his nose.

"Very good" Jovern said he grinned at her and squeezed her shoulder. Together they finished feeding the famished dragons before finishing off the last of the venison for themselves. Sigligon after eating instantly longed for sleep.

Quickly, she grabbed a blanket and curled up next to Korb, with a single yawn she closed her eyes and sleep took her instantly.


	4. Chapter 4

Hello all,

I hope you are enjoying so far, please let me know what you think. I will remind you all that this story is mostly based on the books/show but there have been some tweaks to the world building and history. However, I do try to remain as close as I can.

Once again I do not own these characters except for of course my OC's.

WARNING: Mature themes, swearing, and bloodshed through the entire story, you have been warned. that being said

Please enjoy,

icefireSpirit Wolf

A.K.A.

The Forsaken Author

* * *

The sound of shrieking and chirps woke Sigligon up in the morning. She opened her eyes slowly, easing her way up stretching as she yawned. Her body was so sore from sleeping on a stone floor but the blankets around her kept her warm and cozy, the fire next to her crackled and sparks occasionally ascended from the flames.

She turned her head to see Jovern with the Dragons on the table, the three of them stood looking at him curiously before he gingerly put a piece of meat in front of them, one moved for the tidbit. Jovern made a noise from his throat sounding like a mix of a grunt and a trill and the Dragon paused, holding for a few seconds Jovern then gave a soft grunt and the Dragon slowly took the meat from Joverns fingers.

Sigligon sat and watched him for a while, she remained silent and just watched at how her father so easily was able to communicate with them, he looked so proud and so happy sitting at a table with three young Dragons in front of him.

'This is the first time he is able to train how he wants to, no orders or rules from the King to follow now.' Jovern looked up from his work and saw her. He beamed and motioned her over. She stood up quickly and dashed over to him.

"Sigligon my dear, tell me, how old are you?" She tilted her head confused. "Father you know I am 7." Jovern gave her a grin a bright twinkle in his eye. "Of course, of course, I know, how could I not?" Sigligon glanced at the red Dragon she very much loved the way he looked like a dazzling Ruby set within gold. "I have taught you many things haven't I?" Jovern asked bringing back her attention.

Sigligon nodded "You have father, you have taught me so much of our family's history and out duties to the Targaryan's and the dragons." She beamed at him proudly. "and all that includes what?" he questioned her a twinkle in his eye. Sigligon grinned up at him and put her hands behind her back "I can translate Valyrian just like you father, as well as know the many properties of dragons and their uses."

Jovern nodded and patted her head. "That I have, most men wouldn't teach their daughters such things you know? Most would teach them to sew finery and arrange flowers, how to dress for balls and so forth." He said shaking his head. "But I can sew and cook as well!" She interjected pouting as she did. Jovern chuckled. "Yes, yes you can quite well I should say." He said patting her head "Not to mention sewing leather which takes a fine skill and strong fingers." He scratched his beard as he measured her from across the table. "I was surprised when I found you had picked it up, as for the cooking I suppose it's because Gauld the cook gave you many sweets didn't she?" he bemusedly added.

Sigligon smiled at the memory of Gauld she was like a mother figure in a way. She never knew her mother, she only knew she was a noble and she died giving birth. Father would grow very sad and eventually angry if she broached the subject to much so she learned to not ask.

Gauld did not know who her mother was, and if anyone knew no one would tell her. Gauld still loved her all the same, blood or no blood. She remembered the savory mince pies Gauld would make on cold days, or sweet honey cakes for dessert (sometimes before supper too) Gauld showed her how to chop vegetables, to measure out her ingredients by the eye, as well as how to tell when meat was cooked through and to always butter the pan before baking.

Fond memories of Gauld soon turned into sorrow as she realized the large doughy face of the cook, with her soft blue eyes and thinning mousey brown hair was most likely gone now, either killed or fled.

Tears began to blur her vision as a soft sob broke from her. Jovern immediately crossed over to her and brought her into a hug and shushed her. "It's okay Sigi, it's okay." He spoke softly as he once again began to calm her. Sigligon shook her head and lifted it away from his chest. "But it's not! Gauld could be dead! along with Sir Colin! and...and what of master Teagin!

Sir Colin was an on-duty guard, he never had much work for him so he spent his days being the handyman and caretaker vs more of a guard. He was about as old as Jovern maybe more and always loved to whistle as he worked, he would look after Sigligon when she played outside and he taught her a few songs although he could not sing very well he did his best for her.

Master Teagin was their supplies deliver, whatever Father needed that wasn't for the dragons or for their archives Teagin delivered. He was a portly man who very much tried to hide his balding head with large hats and wigs, he was of High Noble birth so he had many rings on his fingers that he would always play with when he was not busy.

Teagin was kind-hearted but a very shrewd businessman as Jovern would put it. Though he too had a soft spot for her giving her small trinkets and toys in exchange for a pastry she helped make or a small kiss on the cheek.

Thinking back now most all the workers at the Hatchery adored her, now all the pleasant faces and memories of her life were just that, a memory. Her life would no longer be the same it was ruined, set aflame and now lay as ash on the ground.

"It's hard now, Sigi I know how hard it is, but we have to keep going on, Gauld and the others I sent off when I knew the battle was turning, they are alive out there, I know it." Sigligons spirits rose at the thought that maybe the ones she cared for and loved were still alive. But thinking back to the day before and the events that transpired she could recall hearing the sounds of men fighting at the door. "I heard fighting through"

Jovern had a grim look to his face he looked down then back to her. "Sir Colin refused to run, he wanted to give us time, it was his duty he said, his honor demanded it." Hot tears fell down her face but she nodded and wept silently.

Jovern set her down on a chair and stood kissing her forehead. "We will pray for him and his family, his spirit will be happy knowing we made it, especially you." Sigligon nodded and glanced to the three Dragons, they had decided to lay for a nap while she and Jovern talked.

"They have been fed, they will sleep now for a while, time to feed you as well." Jovern looked to Korb still sleeping on the ground. "Korb, my boy are you going to sleep through the day as well?"

Korb bolted up looking around with a mixture of confusion and surprise before sighing and dropping his head. "So it was real," he muttered and turned to them. "Why are you crying?" Korb asked when he saw her, concern was lighting his features.

Sigligon shook her head, her father was right they had to keep going and Sir Colin did what he was sworn to do, although it hurt she would mourn for him later. "It is nothing," she replied wiping tears away. Korb stared between her and Jovern for a few moments before standing up with a sigh. "It's a lot to take in isn't it?" Korb said solemnly as he sat across from them he stared intently at the Dragons mesmerized by their sleeping forms. Jovern studied Korb, the boy was wiser than most his age.

"I suppose both of you are hungry?" he asked Sigligon nodded finishing up wiping tears from her eyes. Korb's stomach emitted an audible growl. Jovern grunted standing up and walked over to the pantry he picked out some preserved fruits and a few pieces of hardtack jerky, it would have to suffice for now. He gathered some wooden bowls and spoons and brought them over to the table, setting them carefully so as to not wake the Dragons he began filling each bowl with a few pieces of preserved peaches, the sweet syrupy smell of them filled the room.

Both children made quick work and dug in greedily to the bowls "What is this place?" Korb asked his cheek full of peach, the sweet and sticky juices dribbled down his mouth. Jovern glanced to the boy and motioned him to wipe his mouth, Korb did so with his sleeve.

"This place is called 'the hidden roost' It was made during the reign of Viserys I" he answered as he too sat down to his food. "Why?" Korb asked. Jovern sighed before turning to Sigligon. "Sigligon, do you remember why Aenar Targaryen left Valyria?" he questioned her. She nodded "His daughter, Daenys the Dreamer, had a dream vision that prophesized the Doom."

Jovern nodded than looked to Korb. "This vision ultimately saved the house Targaryen and their Dragons, you see Viserys I came into power after his grandfather Jaehaerys I, he had wealth, lots of children and lots of Dragons the most they ever had while living in Westeros, but he had one problem."

"What was that?" Korb asked excitedly. "A younger brother," Jovern answered. "This brother with all the fighting and wars that he started marked the beginning of the end, Viserys loved his brother, but he loved his family and of course his dragons more, he could not bear to see the beasts he loved being used to fight one another."

"But the Dance of Dragons happened during Aegon II's reign" Sigligon piped up. Jovern nodded, "True but Legend says that when Viserys was middle-aged he feared for what would happen after his death so much so he called for a witch that came all the way from Volantis to deliver him a concoction that would give him dreams of the future, much like Daenys the dreamer would have been able to do."

Sigligon listened intently as her father spoke, the thought of being able to see the future from a drink fascinated her. "He foresaw the end of the Dragons, the end of the dynasty but he knew of a way to save it, so before Balerion the dread passed away he bred him to a young red Dragon, who later on would come to be known as the Red Queen."

Jovern ate a piece of jerky before continuing. "From this union, several eggs were laid, Dragons lay eggs in clutches you see." Glancing to Korb to make sure he was listening.

"Anywhere from 6 to even 12 at a time." he finished as he drank a swig of water from a nearby cup. Korb nodded understanding. Finishing his drink he carried on "Some of the eggs were kept stored away, ' the spark of life' as it is called can be held for over centuries." Korb's jaw dropped "Centuries? Really?" Jovern nodded.

"From this clutch, one white egg was hatched," He said holding up a digit and looked both of them in the eye. He leaned in close "and in a secret ceremony that only the King, a few guards, and a man who was both scholar and trader bore witness to."

"Who was this scholar? Why was he there?" Korb asked excitedly he was enthralled by the story as was Sigligon. Jovern grinned glancing at the both of them "The man was famed for knowing more about Dragons than even the Targaryens themselves..." Sigligon glanced to Korb 'impossible' she thought to herself the Targaryens were of Old Valyria themselves there was no way an outsider could know more could it?

Jovern interrupted her train of thought as he continued. "It was said he could read and speak twelve languages many of them dead and that he had studied lost texts of Valyria, needless to say, the King was very interested and wanted his talents working for him."

"Why?" Korb asked again confused. Joven leaned back in his chair and was silent for a moment before continuing. "A Dragon fanatic would prove to be the most responsible in protecting this secret Dragon and keeping them alive for the future to come, most importantly it would be safe from Deamon and any other cruel Targaryen."

It made sense to Sigligon in a way. A true scholar and supporter would stay true to their subject of fascination no matter what. "The white egg that was hatched, it was Old One wasn't it?" Jovern Grinned satisfactorily "My smart girl, yes! Timpamēre-Old One- is that white egg hatched all those years ago."

"So! So! that means she's the daughter of Balerion the Black Dread right?" Jovern put a finger to his lips and motioned to the Dragons still sleeping. Korb reddened and grew quiet. "Yes Korb," Jovern said glancing out the window.

"I'm confused father," Sigligon said her brow furrowing in concentration. "What is it?" he asked turning to her. She bit off a piece of jerky and munched it. "I read a few weeks ago that dragons can change gender? That they are not true male or female."

Jovern mulled it about in his head for a few moments before finally answering. With a heavy sigh, he leaned forward. "That is both correct and incorrect, the man who claimed this only had a few study samples, its also a matter of translation issues, but if it is true it must be a rare occurrence and can only be triggered by certain environmental factors, but in all my years I have yet to see a Dragon change gender."

Sigligon nodded "I see," she said finishing up her food. She studied the Dragons that were asleep in front of her. Looking like a pile of precious stones. There was a silence before Jovern spoke out loud.

"We will stay and live here, it is our duty, the King sent Rhaella and Prince Viserys away to Dragonstone as I heard just a week or so ago they should be safe when they return we will pledge our service to them and continue our work, the Dragons and the Royal family need us to."

Korb glanced around the place he looked outside before piping up. "Well, what will we do?" Jovern snorted "Good question my boy, very good question indeed."

* * *

**Apologies this was a short chapter, the next ones to come will be longer.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the Long upload, busy with Memorial Day weekend. Hope you all had a good time.**

**Please enjoy the next chapter :)**

**icefireSpirit Wolf**

**A.K.A The forsaken Author**

* * *

The next few days Sigligon barely remembered, it was a blur of constant work. Cleaning the upstairs rooms, preparing the beds-which were made from not straw as she expected but soft linen stuffed with actual feathers, which she was happy to lay on of course once they and the blankets had been washed and hemmed. Along with scrubbing the floors and dusting, and finally helping her father catalog all their supplies.

Their new home was well stocked and supplied with plenty of preserved food and goods to last a winter or two before needing replenishing. Giant racks of smoked meats were wrapped and saved in the cellar, barrels of preserved fish, casks of ale and fresh water, shelves and shelves of pickled vegetables. In one area was bags of flour, millet, dried lentils, along with yeast, sugar, and other baking foods. There was a small chest that held several bags of gold and a few pieces of jewelry, which upon finding it Sigligon was amazed by.

When they had discovered that chest in the cellar Jovern quickly closed and hid the chest back on the shelf it was placed before turning to her. "These were left here in case a member of the royal family needed a place to hide, this entire place was meant for housing and keeping one of them safe, that is why all the food, supplies and of course the gold," he explained to her.

"What shall we do father?" Sigligon asked him motioning towards the gold. "We will use as little as we can, we must come up with a way of making a means for ourselves, we will be here for quite some time," he replied tugging at his beard.

"How long?" she asked as the both of them began to head back up towards the steps that lead down into the cellar. Jovern carried a lantern close and remained silent for some time. He ascended the steps while blowing out the lantern she followed close behind waiting for his reply. Jovern closed the cellar door then hung the lantern back on the hook on the wall next to him. Sigligon glanced over into the living space and saw Korb playing with the dragons, he had a small strip of leather with which he used to play tug of war with them.

Sigligon laughed, it had escaped her so suddenly she almost forgot what laughter felt like. During the last few days, they had concentrated on just surviving that she never had a moment to enjoy in its humor, but now she did so. She grinned as she watched Korb the boy that had been a simple helping hand had now learned to understand the dragons greatly. He was beginning to become like her and Jovern, a student of dragons and their history. Secretly Sigligon was glad, she had always wanted someone her age to play and learn things with, in a way she could see Korb being this and possible being something better, a brother, one that she had always wanted.

Korb played with the dragons, but to them, it wasn't just playing, this was a teaching moment. Dragons like other creatures in the world are taught the ways of their kind through interactions with others even though they very much acted and played like kittens or puppies, chasing and exploring every little thing. They were actually learning and had learned thanks to Jover, Siglgion, and Korb.

The most important lesson was to respect human hands and fingers, as well as to wait patiently for food and for the most part, were respectful of things, but young dragons will be dragons.

Sigligon admittedly had found herself favoriting the red one, he shined and gleamed so beautifully in the sunlight she could watch him scamper around and flap his wings all day. To her, at times it felt like he could understand her in a way the others did not. The history books and Jovern were right, there was an intelligence in those eyes, even at a young age it felt like her and the red one could communicate with one another more so than the other two although all three of the dragons were special to her, the red one was more so.

Jovern chuckled and glanced to Sigligon, remembering she had asked him a question she repeated it. "How long can we live here Father?" she asked once more. Jovern tilted his head and pursed his lips before simply shrugging and saying: "We will stay as long as we need" he said firmly nodding his head agreeing with his own statement. Jovern looked down at her and placed a hand on her head as he continued "tomorrow I shall go to Kings Landing, see if I can get any info, as well as retrieve items from the hatchery" he paused for a moment ruffling her hair, "As well as picking up some needed supplies, perhaps a new toy for my brave little one?." he asked glancing down at her pondering.

Sigligon thought for a moment before shaking her head. "I do not need a new toy father, I am much too old I think, get things that we need for the dragons and for us to live here...maybe some apple seeds, so that we can plant them and grow bunches of apples!" She added excitedly. Jumping from foot to foot. Jovern laughed deeply his voice echoing off the walls before he nodded "Very well apple seeds it will be!" he announced before he removed his hand from her head and crossed the room to check on Korb and the dragons.

Siglgion walked over to the fireplace and began to read a book on Aegon the Conqueror, after some time as she lay on the ground, arms propping her head as her legs swung in rhythm behind her Korb walked over and lay on the opposite side of the book, staring at the words that were upside down. Sigligon met his pale blue eyes, his face was flustered from play and his dark blonde curls were plastered to his forehead.

Sigligon smiled at him and welcomed him to read the book with her. She did not know much of Korb only that he was a bastard from the Westerlands for Hill was the name of bastards given there. He told her that he was found at the gate of Lord Tywin Lannister's keep, which by Westerosi law, the acting Lord had to find a place for him within its walls.

So he was given to the stable master to be an eventual stable hand which was where he had lived until Jovern who had come off a ship in Lannisport saw him. Jovern had told them both that the reason he took Korb in was he saw how well a boy of his age and stature did with the large war horses in the stables that Jovern decided Korb could make a potential good recruit, after talking with the Stablemaster who was glad to be rid of Korb (Sigligon later learned that bastards were frowned upon in most areas as well as the Stablemaster had several sons and no time or place for said bastard) Jovern traveled back home with his new collection of texts and Korb sitting beside him in the cart.

Distracted suddenly by Korb who was giggling as two dragons, the red and the blue suddenly pounced upon the book she read. Sigligon quickly snatched the book up so that it did not get harmed by the tiny dragon claws. Sigligon now sitting up and placing the book above her on the nearby bookshelf noticed the pale female sat nearby cleaning her wings. Sigligon slid herself across the floor to be nearer to her and sat next to her before reaching a handout and gently stroking her neck. The young dragon churred and nuzzled her hand before climbing up into Siglgion lap.

Sigligon felt a warmness instantly begin to emanate from the dragon she studied the female closely. They dragons had only grown slightly since hatchling but she knew soon enough their growth would increase greatly, by the end of the year they could be as big as pony's if they were looked after properly. Sigligon scratched beneath the dragons chin and smiled to herself. Korb let the two males continue their chase with one another and he plopped down beside her.

Both watched as the red and blue dragons chased each other around. Jumping and leaping at one another, grabbing each other's tails and wings or squawking at once another. Korb shook his head "I can't believe all that is happening, it's so surreal sometimes like it's not real life but some story made up into a book." he commented motioning towards a few books on the shelf.

Sigligon nodded allowing the female dragon to leave her lap and run after her nest mates. Sigligon turned to Korb "I know what you mean, I have read many books like that, books where a princess will kiss a frog and it turns into a prince or ones where an enchanted flower casts a spell on a whole castle!" she said excitedly, she secretly liked books like that, they were fun and she would always imagine herself in them somehow.

Korb shook his head blanching "Blech, that is girly book stuff!" he said wrinkling his nose. Sigligon felt her ears burn in embarrassment. "Well," she said lifting her head up. "What do you like to read then?" she asked hoping that it was something that she could easily pick apart. It angered her slightly having someone question her tastes in books.

Korb looked away sheepishly. He shrugged. "Eh, nothing much didn't really have the time for all that in the stables, there was always work to be done, horses to brush, stalls to be mucked." Korb tugged at a leather lace on his shoe, trying his best to avoid the question Sigligon was quiet as she studied Korb's face and reaction, she knew that couldn't be the whole truth, surely he had to have read or liked something, why else make such a statement then not have anything reply with then realization hit her.

"Korb?" She asked shyly turning her head to catch his eye Korb lifted his gaze while scratching his head. "Are you able to read?" she asked. Korb's nostrils flared and for a moment she thought he was going to yell at her or hit her but he didn't. "I'm not judging you or calling you an idiot if you can't, I am just curious," she said as genuine as she could Korb huffed and looked down his face twisted in both embarrassment and anger.

Sigligon bit her lip. "I mean no offense, truly I don't...but if you wanted I could help you?" Korb glanced at her. visibly confused. "Why would you help me to read? Don't you think it's wasted on someone of my birth?" Sigligon shook her head vigorously she glanced over at Jovern. Jovern did not say anything he only monitored the conversation. But he did give her a small nod as if to say 'go on' "Knowledge is for anyone who is willing to have it." she stated a large smile on her face. Jovern had told that to her many times and felt it fit best in this situation.

Disbelief filled Korb's eyes but she could also see the slight glimmer of hope. "You won't laugh at me?" he asked half surprised and half confused. "No," she said continuing to smile. "Of course not, why would I laugh?" she reassured him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "I really want to help you with this if you would allow me."

Korb shrugged "I would, but I don't know...People will still say it's wasted on Bastard's like me." Sigligon rolled her eyes. "Some people are stupid" she stated firmly. "I don't believe that all." she said shaking her head saying "so what? You are still Korb and I think you are perfectly rightful to learn and capable."

Korb studied her, his eyes searching for any sign of trickery or falsehood. He smiled softly "You and your dad are so alike, you accept people, not just nobles but commoners too." Sigligon gave Korb a small grin and glanced to Jovern he gave her a nod and a grin he then began to organize some books onto the bookcase next to the fire.

Jovern spoke to them, his back still turned away "My family was not always a noble one, and even now I do not consider ourselves to be." The both of them looked to him as he shuffled around between his bags and the bookcase.

"Consider this," he said while glancing at the cover of a book to then scan for where to place it. "We do not hold any lands, we have no great castle or house and for the most part we are a small family."

Sigligon nodded, her grandfather and grandmother both had died of sickness, father was an only child, she was an only child, her mothers family were not spoken of. "You do have some relatives though," Sigligon said remembering that her father had several uncles and cousins.

Jovern turned to her. "Ah" he grunted while dusting off his hands. "True my grandfather had many children, four sons, and three daughters. Two boys served in the royal army, while my father followed his fathers work of course" he explained motioning towards the dragons now asleep in a pile of wings and tails on the floor. "My aunts all married into rich houses and barely spoke to us again, my final uncle however still serves the family, he is the man I meet across the sea" Jovern continued pointing out the window towards the very sea e mentioned, although one could not see it due to the natural wall of rock, you could still smell it and hear it.

"We always meet up together to do trade expeditions, and discuss business so, in a way he still follows in the family work, only doing it across the sea, his children-my cousins also help from time to time," he added before he plopped down in a chair at the table. Sigligon noticed he had a small thin book in his hands. "What is that father?" she asked jumping up next to him. "It is for you," he said handing it to her. She took the book excitedly before having the excitement collapse immediately.

The small brown book was a well-used one and a book Sigligon remembered well, it was her first Grammer book. She thumbed through the creased pages, they were well oiled from use. "This is my grammar book?" she asked confused.

He gave her his usual trickster grin "It is, I knew we would be needing it, I was originally going to teach Korb to read but since you insisted I thought you had better, a promise is a promise Sigligon, never forget that." he said looking sternly into her eyes She met his intense gaze studying it. She knew it was of importance when he used her full name like that.

"A promise is like an oath." she whispered quietly "That is correct," Jovern said sternly. "Never forget your promises or oaths, you must always do your best to upkeep them, it is not blood, nor gold that keeps a house noble, but their ability to follow and keep the oaths they have promised."

Korb suddenly interjected into the conversation. "The Lannisters always had a bunch of gold, they would hand it out like it were candy to everyone, they would say 'A Lannister always pays his debts'"

Jovern turned to Korb and nodded. "It is said that isn't it? but their true motto is 'hear me roar'" Jovern quipped leaning back comfortably before continuing but what do they have to roar about, eh? they have no need to roar they just flash a bag of gold and everything works out in the end for them." Jovern said bitterly waving his hand.

Siglgion piped out "I liked the Starks saying, 'Winter is coming'" she said in her best Northern accent. Jovern grinned slightly at this. "That is because Gauld was from the north, she told you stories about the direwolves and giants didn't she?" he prodded Sigligon nodded enthusiastically she placed the book down as she did.

Korb reached up and grabbed it and began to examine it, opening and flipping through the pages with some interest but mostly confusion. "So with this, I will learn how to read?" Jovern shook his head "No, not with just this, but with patience and practice yes." The two dreaded P's Sigligon thought thinking back to how many times her father had said the very same thing to her.

"What is your saying?" Korb asked as he flipped through the pages some more. "Pardon?" Jovern asked confused. "You are a noble house? Do you have a saying? A motto?" Jovern paused for a moment before nodding slowly "Yes, it is 'Īlon dohaeragon zaldrīzoti" Jovern spoke in a rich Valyrian accent. Korb was taken aback by the sudden use of Valyrian, to the untrained ear it was an intimidating language, but Sigligon had learned enough by now where she found it to be a soothing and gentle language, it felt almost natural to her in a way but then again her father made sure of that even now as she was learning it.

"W-what?" Korb asked utterly befuddled. "We serve Dragons" Sigligon translated for him beaming. "_THAT_ is your motto?" He exclaimed his voice rising sharply surprised written over his face. "What?" she asked, confused "what's wrong with it?" she demanded.

Korb shrugged, it seems kinda boring, considering-" "Considering the fact that we study, breed, and caretake dragons, the mythical beasts that people think are extinct?" Jovern said questioningly. "Not to mention translate Valyrian texts and recreate their inventions when possible? he added slyly, his eyes burning into Korbs who shrank under his gaze.

Korb was silent for a few moments as both Jovern and Sigligon waited for his reply. "When you put it that way...I am sorry I meant no offense Jovern." Joverns eyes and posture softened and he gave a quick grin to the boy before standing up suddenly.

"I am heading to bed early for my business in Kings Landing tomorrow." Sigligon bowed her head understanding. "Father if I don't see you in the morning please be careful," she said getting up and giving him a hug goodnight. He kissed her cheek and ruffled her hair. "Not to worry Sigi, I will be on my guard." he stood and began to gather supplies for his trip in the morning.

When everything was ready he turned to them. "While I am gone tomorrow stay inside and keep the fire going, also remember to feed the dragons every few hours, do not let them get into trouble." Sigligon nodded as her father brought her into a deep hug, suddenly Korb found himself receiving a hug as well. A fact that startled him, Sigligon noted that Korb seemed to not be accustomed to having affection given to him but he was adjusting well to this new found attention.

Sigligon watched her father head upstairs with a final goodnight. She stood sighing and walked over to the window gazing out at the cliffs to spot Old One roosting on top of a flat cliff that Sigligon had surmised was most likely Old One's favorite spot, it was the area of the wall that as covered in scratch marks from where she would hoist herself upwards onto the rock to sunbathe.

The dragon lived a peaceful life from what Sigligon could tell, between sleeping in the sun and sleeping in the cave she only flew in small circles around the area before deciding to bathe in the little area of water and beach that they had.

Sigligon turned away from the window and surveyed the room, everything, for the most part, was organized and cleaned the placed now had a welcoming and relaxed aura to it, as if it was where they were meant to be.

She glanced to the dragons now awake once more leaping and jumping about on the floor she smiled, perhaps this was meant to be. She could only guess at this point but she felt a belonging here and knew that together the three of them would see this through. She sat at the table before turning to Korb who was chasing after the blue dragon.

"Korb," she said sternly. Korb looked up to her. She lifted the Grammer book then tilted her head to the seat next to her Korb gulped than nodded. He sat down next to her, wordlessly she opened the book and pointed at the first letter "This is called a letter..." and so began Korb's first lesson of reading, and so began their life in their new abode.


	6. Chapter 6

**Apologies for the long wait, here is the next chapter.**

**Also, I would like to mention this story is also on Archive Of Our Own under the same author and name. There have been some small upgrades to a few of the chapters in case any of you were curious. I will be uploading and updating on both sites so not to worry. :)**

**Yours truly,**

**icefireSpirit Wolf**

**A.K.A The Forsaken Author**

* * *

All that night until they slept and all of the next morning and afternoon of the next day after saying their goodbye's to Jovern, of course, Korb practiced reading and Siglgion instructed. Korb eventually was able to identify most of the common letters of the alphabet. It was nighttime when their all-day study session was finished. Throughout the day they had eaten jerky and took turns feeding the dragons. Sigligon gave the last piece to the female before sighing "I think that will be enough learning for today" she said leaning back in her chair.

Korb gave a great sigh of relief he had a thin layer of sweat on his brow from the concentration of this session. "I can't believe you know all of them and others from a different language." He said to her stretching. She smirked "Not all of the Valyrian letters I know, some have been lost to time." Korb glanced to the blue dragon sitting at the edge of the table. He grinned and gently stroked its head and neck. "I like this one, it reminds me of the sea, what would the Valyrian word for sea be?" he asked her curious.

She tilted her head and thought of it. 'Embar' came to mind. "Embar I believe it's called," she answered him. Korb shook his head "That doesn't sound like a good name, what about water?" he asked next "iēdar" she answered knitting her brow in concentration as she studied the dragon.

"That's even worse," Korb said leaning forward on his elbows. "Hmm, how about blue?" he asked once more. Sigligon sighed "Kasta, that would be the translation for blue, however, I have an idea, what about 'blue' 'one' which would translate to 'Kastamēre'" she glanced to Korb scanning to see if he approved.

Korb slowly grinned "Kastamēre," he said the word rolling slowly off his tongue. "Yes," he said nodding excitedly "That fits him" he stroked 'Kastamēre' and began to say the name over and over to the blue dragon. The dragon tilted its head at this new word being said as if already understanding that this word was important. Korb glanced to the other two, "What about the red one?" he asked a new found fire filling him.

Sigligon began to scan her mind for Valyrian words to choose for him, he was red like ruby or a garnet but also had a tinge of gold to him, the eyes amber she didn't need to name him for his color but it felt fitting to do so. "'Red One' would translate to 'Melemēre' but that does not fit him," she said out loud. Studying the dragon further she closed her eyes. He was a red and gold, these were the colors of royalty, he held himself higher than his other siblings and seemed to be the largest as well, in a way he was like the leader, '_or a king_' she thought.

A name jumped into her mind. 'Meledārys' she thought it suited the dragon. She smiled softly and lifted the dragon he was still light enough where she could do with little trouble. He sat patiently in her hands his tail swinging down he turned his head and looked directly to her.

"Meledārys" she whispered to him. The dragon's eyes focused on her as she repeated it. "Your name young one, will be Meledārys" Korb nodded "I like that one as well, what does it mean?" He asked curiously. "It means 'Red King'" she answered setting Meledārys down again. They both turned to the last dragon the female, was grooming herself on the window sill. "She is a rarity, and she is beautiful," Korb said.

Sigligon nodded "Her color is Lilac but I feel because she is a true born female she needs something special." she furrowed her brow as concentrated. "In a way, she's one of the most important, female who are important are like nobles right?" Korb suggested. "But she is not just a noble she is-" Sigligon was cut off as Korb jumped up "She's a Queen!" Sigligon jumped in surprise at this, as did the dragons. "Why not name her after our Queen? Rhealla" Korb said nodding.

Sigligon looked between both of them then after thinking for a few moments she nodded. "Yes, Rhealla is a good name, it fits her." Korb grinned from ear to ear as he relaxed in his chair. His smile faded after a few moments. "I hope she is okay, her and Prince Viserys, the Usurper wouldn't kill them all would he?" Sigligon shrugged "I do not know, but are safe for now you heard father say."

Korb nodded slowly. "Yes but Rhaegar had two children with that Dornish woman, a Martell I think." Sigligon nodded agreeing with Korb. "Yes he did, I don't think they would kill them, they are so young." Sigligon nodded. "I know what you mean, to think through this entire war everything that happened, all because Rhaegar put the flowers in front of the wrong girl." Korb shook his head. Sigligon sighed "I don't think it was all that simple, but It did start this war, I was sad when I heard he died, killed by the Baratheon." Sigligon shook her head and pushed the thought from the mind, what's done is done, they could only continue forward.

She remembered seeing the prince once on a celebration of his name day he rode a large white steed through the streets as he played on his instrument and sang to all, woman threw roses and flowers at his feet some threw gold and copper pieces but he never took them he merely smiled and continued to sing, his blonde silver hair gleaming in the sun. "He would have been a great King, he was wise, strong and so kind," she remarked standing up. She went over to the fire and put a few more logs on. "I think I will sleep down here again tonight, it's to empty upstairs." she turned to Korb who nodded.

Yawning he got up and gathered blankets and pillows and made a large 'nest' in front of the fire. Sigligon laughed and joined him. They playfully battered each other with pillows causing loose feathers to fly about, Kastamēre and Meledārys chased them. After a little while, both children lay looking up into the fire watching the flames. Sigligon yawned once more Korb copying her. "Do you know any good stories?" He asked her. She was taken surprise by this she mulled it about.

"Have you ever heard any of Gauld's stories?" She asked him. "The northern cook?" he asked. Sigligon nodded. "Gauld was very kind and a very nice woman, nothing like people say about northerners, and she had many stories about the north some of them about the time before the first men came here." "How could he have stories like that? If there were no men here to tell it?" Sigligon sighed annoyed. "Do you want to hear the story or not?" She said lifting an eyebrow. Korb sheepishly nodded "Fine, fine go on then."

Sigligon grinned and cleared her throat. "This is the story about the long night..." That night Sigligon and Korb shared stories back and forth, some scary some funny, some true and some make believe but the two children comforted themselves as they sat alone in a stone house hidden away in a dark corner of the world.


	7. Chapter 7

**Here is the next chapter, I hope you enjoy. This will begin to pick up a promise just need a little more set up.**

**Yours,**

**icefireSpirit Wolf**

**A.K.A The Forsaken Author**

* * *

Sigligon woke up the next morning once again to the sound of squaks. She lifted her head up squinting her sleep filled eyes to see the dragons jumping up and down in front of her. The cries were obvious they were hungry. She untangled herself from the blankets her and Korb had fallen asleep on as they talked through the night of giants and direwolves. Siglgion glanced over to Korb who was curled up in a ball in the middle of his 'nest' drooling.

Sigligon scampered up and glanced to the fire that was just barely hanging on. She ran over to it and stroked the few remaining coals to try and save the dying fire. Quickly she gathered kindling and blew on the embers, a small flame began to grow guided by her furtive motions. As the fire grew larger she added more and more wood to the flames until once more a good sized fire burned before her. She sighed relief flooding her momentarily. The dragons were at her heels they had grown slightly since hatching and now were the size of full grown cats.

She danced over the stone floor it was cold beneath her feet as she made her way to the kitchen area, grabbing a larger chunk of meat she carried it back to the fire and began to char it on the flames. Even though it was plain and simple meat the smell filled her nostrils and made her mouth water. What she would give for a right and proper meal, not just a bowl of fruit preserves and hard tack, a nice minced meat pie or a plate of freshly cooked vegetables, baked bread with honey and berries, anything really at this time would be preferable.

She pushed aside the thought of food for the moment and put herself to the task at hand. Hungry dragons pranced at her feet and jumped about she smirked at their antics and kept them from jumping up into the flames. When the meat was cooked just right she pulled it away and took it over to the table, she set it down and began to crave into it shredding it into smaller pieces. She first turned to Rhealla "Rhealla" she said holding the piece of meat to the female.

The female went to snap it away but Sigligon made a low grunt of warning the dragons were to grab food gently and nicely as they had been taught by Jovern, Sigligon made sure to enforce this. Rhealla slowly took the meat from her hand Sigligon chuffed at her to show she was pleased. The meat disappeared in two bites. She moved onto Meledārys next. Meledārys took the meat easily enough and so did Kastamēre one by one she fed the dragons, gently reminding them when they needed to be better at taking from her hand.

Once the dragons had taken their fill they moved off to curl up in her old bedding. She grinned to herself she had accomplished a task that those in her family set out to do, she took care of the dragons, she served them she was a true Dilis just now, and it filled her with new resolve. She began to plan for what next to do, an idea sprung to her mind. She wanted to do something special for when her father returned from his trip to Kings Landing, she briefly remembered waking up early this morning to watch him leave before slipping back to sleep. Sigligon quickly set out to gather supplies for what she had in mind.

Meat pasties where a simple food something she could easily make from scratch. She headed to the cellar, she grabbed the lantern off the nail and found the light stick nearby once she had a light to see with she headed down into the cellar's depths now illuminated by light. In the far back it was extremely cold, so cold she could see her own breath. She found a chunk of butter and some frozen milk. She also gathered some flour, sugar, salt along with her vegetables and spices which would be upstairs hanging in the pantry.

She fumbled her way up the steps her arms laden with supplies. She exited the cellar and placed the lamp down and blew it out. She then rushed to drop all her supplies on the counter in the kitchen before her arms gave way from the weight of it all.

She closed the cellar door and grabbed rosemary, and oregano. Returning back into the kitchen she busied herself with preparing the dough. She heated the milk over the fire and softened the butter as well before she let her mind wander as she easily fell into her task, it soothed her to be able to mix and create the dough before beginning to knead and flatten it out, the scent brought memories of Gauld to her mind.

She smiled softly at the thought before having to distract herself with preparing the tray for cooking. Once the dough was flattened out nicely she began the task of cutting it into nice even squares before running to the pantry and grabbing some preserved carrots and potatoes. Quickly she separated the vegetables out unto the dough then took a little more meat from the pantry to cut up into small pieces to place on the pasties as well. All the contents were laid out next was the spices. Grinding up the rosemary and oregano and finishing it off with some salt and pepper.

She closed up the pasties by tucking and folding the corners and sides of the dough and last but not least she cut small slits into the tops of the pasties before placing them on the tray. She carried the tray over to the fire and slide it onto a metal grate she attached to the very top of the flames just licked the bottom of the pan.

She stood back and nodded to herself all that work had made her ravenous so she gave in and grabbed a small jar of preserved apple slices that were sweetened with sugar and cinnamon a rare spice from Essos. She ate greedily as she cleaned up the place. She heard a loud yawn and saw Korb finally waking up. The boy apparently loved to sleep in. He rubbed his eyes and looked about. He turned to see her in the kitchen he gave a small nod in greeting then turned back to the fire.

"Did you make those?" He asked pointing to the pasties in the oven. She nodded "They are not finished yet so don't get any ideas." she gave him a stern warning. Korb scratched the back of his head and slumped over to her. He shook himself. "What I wouldn't give for a bath and a new change of clothes." Sigligon blanched she knew exactly what Korb meant they had been wearing the same clothing for two days now and it had been that long since she had bathed as well.

She sniffed at her hair then shook her head a problem for later. "Well here are some apples," she said pushing the jar to him. Korb dug in absently. "Well, where is Jovern? Sigligon shrugged from what she could tell it was still mid-morning so he had some time yet. She took some of the leftover milk and poured it into two wooden cups and gave one to Korb. He greedily drank it, once finishing he gave a big sigh of approval as he wiped the milk from his lips.

Sigligon was about to suggest reading practice again when she heard a familiar whistle from outside. In a moments notice, she bounded across the floor in a few steps and opened the door. The sun was beginning to brighten alighting the cove in a lush green glow from all the grass that grew. She could see the ocean sparkling in the distance and taste the tang of the salt air. The odor of sea, goat, and earth mingled in her nostrils as she scanned for her father. Quickly she noticed movement on the far side just near the water.

It was her father, even from this far away she could recognize his stature anywhere. Plus who else could it be? Only he would be able to know of this place. Sigligon put to fingers to her lips and whistled back to him a high shrill answer. Jovern was moving towards them slowly she watched as he made his way. The close he got she realized he was pulling a hand cart behind him. She waited for him at the door as he told her. She jumped up and down excited to see him, it had only been a few hours but to be without him made her uneasy and to see his rugged bearded face made all the bad in the world fade away.

He grinned as he reached the door, he set the cart down and lunged for her taking her up in his big arms he twirled her around. She laughed as the world spun around her the wind blowing her hair all over. Finally, he set her down she stood there dazed as the ground beneath her felt wobbly. Korb came to the door and Jovern brought the boy into a hug. "You two have made it, I knew you could," he said proudly but she could sense he was quite tired.

He sniffed the air deeply. "Is that something baking I smell?" Sigligon nodded and grinned lifting her jaw high. Jovern ruffled her hair then paused studying her for a moment. "Ah" he stated as he picked up her hair that rose in greasy strands "you need to take a bath right away, in fact, we all do," he said looking sternly between them all. He turned and rummaged through one of the many bags in the back of his cart. He pulled out a small package. "For you Sigi," he said. She opened it and recognized her hair wash. Jovern made it special for her, for she loved the sent of Hibiscus for that was the same scent her mother loved as well, one of the few facts she knew about her.

He grabbed the nearest two bags. "Korb help me with these will you?" Korb nodded and the boy went to work, though he was small he was strong from a life growing up mucking out stalls and working with horses. One by one they helped unpack the cart until finally, the only things left were two small seedling plants. "Leave those, I will plant them later," he said waving them off. "What are they?" Sigligon asked.

Jovern grinned from ear to ear his face lighting up in sheer happiness as he bent down to her eye level. "Apple trees, in a few years they will grow some delicious apples for us." Sigligon widened her eyes in surprise and she once again began to jump up and down before leaping up to wrap her arms around her father's thick neck as he spun her in the air. These were the moment she loved most when her father would spin and toss her into the air in excitement and joy. After he let her back down she couldn't help but remembering he had stated that they would grow in a few years... '_surely we won't be staying that long_?' she thought to herself as she followed him into the house.

When they all were inside Sigligon checked her pasties they looked about done so she removed them from the fire with a folded piece of thick cloth quickly she rushed to the kitchen to set them down to cool. Jovern had sat back in a chair and was drinking from a water skin he had a troubled expression on his face. "What is it, father?" Sigligon asked. "Bad news," he answered gruffly. There was a silence as they both waited for him.

"A you know the King died the day we fled, the day after Prince Rheagar, fell at the Trident, I have now heard that his children Rheanys and Aegon are dead as well as their mother Ellia." Sigligon gasped. Her father slumped forward in his chair a look of defeat washing over him. Briefly the world began to fade away for a few moments as the faces of the royal family flashed through her mind, she had only seen them from afar but she had seen the paintings of them and heard people talk of them, yet still, the idea that _'All of them? Even children? What monster kills children!_' she thought to herself angrily.

After some silence, Jovern spoke looking darkly down at the table. "Robert Baratheon is most likely to be King, the Northern houses support him and the Lannisters do as well." Jovern spat bitterly.

"The Lannisters gave him support? But they are loyal to House Targaryen!?" Korb exclaimed visibly upset.

Jovern shook his head. "The mad king was ruining that relationship every step of the way, but I still can't believe that a Kingsguard-Jaime Lannister himself...Just...does no one have honor?" he said true anger flaring as he slammed his fist at the table making Sigligon tilted her head confused. Jovern stood up and went to the fire stroking his beard as he contemplated. "Jamie Lannister killed the King." there was a moment as Sigligon let that sink in. Nothing was making sense to her she felt dizzy and put a hand to her temple.

"I dont...why would?" she began to say before Jovern lifted his hand cutting her off as he shook his head. "No one knows why he bloody did it, all I heard was the moment that Robert and his men entered the throne room they saw a dead king and a Jamie Lannister with a bloody sword." Korb was silent, they all were. Time seemed to pass by slowly as they tried to make sense of it all. "We have hope," Jovern said quietly. Sigligon looked to her father, the way he gazed into the fire his tall stature casting a shadow across the room. "Prince Visarys still lives, as well as Rhealla, there is a rumor as well that she is...with child," he said turning to them.

"Another prince?" Korb asked hope in his voice. "Or a princess" Sigligon added. "That still leaves only three Targaryan's left," Sigligon said sadly. Jovern shook his head. "That we know of, there was many children and unknown children to many a Targaryen," he said softly hope in his eyes. Korb shook his head "But they would be Bastards with no claim, and I don't think King Robert would Naturalize them." Jovern opened his mouth to speak but seemed to decide against it before glancing to the sleeping dragons. "I fed them," Sigligon said putting her head and shoulders back proudly.

Jovern gave a small grin. "You surprise me more and more." he walked over to her and kissed her on the forehead. "Come let us eat and unpack I will show you all that I have got at Kings Landing." After they had eaten. Sigligon gathered the silverware and placed them in the sink. Her stomach was satisfyingly full and she felt reenergized for the day. She plopped herself on the floor in front of one of the heavy sacks Jovern had brought with him from King Landing.

Jovern who was cleaning out the underside of his nails stopped and stood. Taking a few lumbering steps he kneeled down next to her. He opened the bag and brought out several bolts of different fabric, most of it dark and sturdy. There were a few squares of red along with sewing needles and supplies. Sigligon ran her hand across the fabric as she watched father dig more items from the bag. Packets of seeds, bags of tea, and a few other fresh spices.

The next bag held ink, paper, quills, and leather binders to bind pages too. There was a purse of medicines as well as a book on natural herbs and how to make herbal remedies. There were manuscripts on building multitudes of things. Jovern had bought so many things Sigligon could scarcely imagine they could afford it all. "How did you buy all this?" Sigligon asked. "Some I bought, other things I found," Jovern said without saying more.

Jovern left them for a few moments as Korb and her started to organize and put the thing away. He came back with a large trunk. He set it down carefully. Sigligon could faintly smell smoke coming from the trunk.

Jovern unlatched and pried open the heavy lid. It swung open in a loud thunk. Sigligon studied her fathers face. He scanned the contents of the trunk in a sad and nostalgic way. He sighed and reached a hand in running it across something within the trunk. Sigligon tiptoed closer and peeked from around. The trunk was filled with books and papers of all sorts, many of them covered in ash and debris, a few even had scorch marks. Jovern looked up to Sigligon. "My family's life work, all that is left."

Sigligon could see the pain in Jovern eyes instinctively she wrapped her hands around her father's shoulder and hugged him for all she could. "It's okay father, we will make it, we can do it together." Jovern hugged her back and she heard him speak in his deep voice "That we will Sigi, that we will."


	8. Chapter 8

From that day onward the weeks and months that passed to Sigligon were a blur. They monitored the feeding and care of the dragons, Jovern was amused with the names that she and Korb had picked. Especially 'Rhealla' for it was a very prominent Targaryen name and befitted the young dragon well.

Jovern slowly began to bring the house together. The first order of business was building pens for the goats. Behind the house, there was a small trail that winded it's way back till it rounded a bend and came to an abrupt stop at the foot of the cliffs. However, this was not all that there was here. A large contraption made of metal, it looked like a massive cage with large steel poles buried into the ground and ran up the face of the cliff, long cables were attached to the tops and bottoms of the cage and as Sigligon came to learn thanks to her father this was called a 'lift' and it was of the same design as the one at The Wall in the very north that was built so many ages ago.

This one, however, was smaller in comparison and after a few days of maintenance and testing, Jovern allowed them to take the lift all the way to the top of the cliffs. Sigligon remembered being petrified inside the metal cage that groaned and creaked as it slowly edged it's way up the cliff, the counterbalance was a very large rock that would pass by them causing a shadow to cast over them. This lift brought them to the summit of the cliff where they could overlook the cove. Sigligon remembered the day well. The wind blew warm against her, the scent of the sea so strong and all before her the glow of grass as the wind rippled through it moving like waves.

Stepping out of the lift they arrived at a platform that was carved into the cliff face it was large enough to hold a dragon comfortably. She remembered craning her neck up to see the chains that crisscrossed the area keeping Old One tucked away inside the valley. A door was carved into the cliff face behind them. Jovern opened the doors by pulling an ancient stone lever to the side of them. The giant stone doors heaved open revealing a path carved through the rock that Sigligon could faintly see the exit on the other side.

They walked through the stone cave Sigligon could see the chisel marks of whoever dug this cave out hundreds of years ago, the thought that people stood exactly where she stood made her shiver. As they exited the mouth of the cave Sigligon was overwhelmed with life. Birds sang in the air around them, the buzzing of insects, the sound of distant animals foraging through the forest, the sun shone down on them it's bright rays casting golden beams of light that set the grass ablaze like a golden sea and the treetops sparkled like emeralds. As they walked through the woods briefly. Jovern pointed out a few fallen trees they would cut up for fencing meanwhile Sigligon smelled nearby fowers and relished in the sight of rabbits atop their warren.

The next few days after that was them gathering wood for the fire and for the building. It was hard work and took all three of them. During this time Sigligon and Korb took turns watching the three dragons who were kept on a leash while outside the 'Roost' Upon returning back through the land entrance, their cart laden with wood they would take the lift down and stack all the wood in a pile. Once enough had been gathered they began the arduous job of cutting, measuring and building pens.

After pens had been built the next business was making a garden plot. The days soon became a constant stream of waking up, breakfast, feeding dragons, outside work-which either consisted of taking care of something or building something for future use. After work came to lunch, a brief respite then back outside for building. When night came they ate a hearty soup or another heavy meal while the three of them sat at the table and read, taught or studied or just enjoyed each others company.

By and by as things got built the work became less and less taxing. After a few months, the goats were content in their new abodes, the garden had begun to sprout and the house no longer felt empty but more like the home they needed. They turned their attention to other skills. Siglgion continued to teach Korb to read the boy learned well under her and Joverns guidance and soon was reading and writing on his own. SIgligon studied deeper into the lore of dragons Jovern guiding her and teaching all he could to the both of them.

Jovern was a smart and tactful man. Sigligon was so glad he was her father. He taught them so much and kept pushing them to learn more and be better. Jovern was the one who kept faith alive even when the sad news of the Queen's death, a blow Jovern took very hard as she was the last true monarch. But the news of a Princess born during the storm at Dragonstone did keep the dream alive. So onward they survived, living in a secluded and safe area, away from the rest of civilization gave them the time and edge they needed.

As time passed they learned more about working with dragons, how to read them how to speak to them, how to be partners. With three young dragons to teach they all learned from each other. Spring turned to summer and summer passed to winter and the two children and three young dragons aged along with the seasons.

* * *

One short year later after the events of what had transpired in Kings Landing, the dragons were now too large to be comfortable inside the house. Jovern introduced them slowly to Old One before allowing them to freely roam outside, although Old One accepted them she did not allow them into her cave, instead Jovern built a large structure that would house them, although they were small he knew they would grow and after several months of work the finished project stood strong and proud nearby the house.

During this construction, it was also the time for Sigligon's 8th name day, Korb who did not know his name day also choose to celebrate his name day as well with her. That day both of them received bows from Jovern and a small quiver with a few arrows. Jovern taught them to shoot that morning and throughout the day. When not teaching them how to shoot the bow he taught them how to fish, during the calm summer days when they had nothing to do all three of them would go down to the small expanse of open water in their home and fish.

Whatever they could not build, grow or produce for themselves Jovern would go to King Landing at least once a month to purchase what they needed and sold off their excess goods. Thanks to the goats they were able to produce goat milk and cheese, Jovern who was a smart man knew to sell the cheese directly to the noble house who adored the delicacy. They would sell choice cuts of fish along with crabs and shellfish.

Sigligon preferred to search for seashells and oysters to harvest pears from. These two were sold when they could. They grew specific strains of vegetables making them more appealing for Noble houses as well as grew rare herbs to sell to alchemists. Korb usually joined him on these endeavors while Sigligon was left alone to watch over things. When he returned he would bring new bolts of fabric, new seeds, and tools to build with. He also would bring news of what was transpiring outside the borders of their home, other times he would bring songs and jokes.

Those nights Sigligon loved best, they sat around the fireplace laughing or danced together singing off key while their only music was their claps and a few notes from her father's lute. He was not a master of music but the songs they sing together would always be masterpieces in Sigligons mind.

After two years Sigligon and Korb had become an excellent marksman and would challenge each other and themselves to do more. They both had studied and memorized different formulas of medicine and alchemical agents although Korb never had as much interest as she did. Korb, however, could now speak and read Valaryian, talents that Sigligon was very proud she was able to teach him. She on the other hand begun to push herself more in the academics and would try and read and interpret older texts with her father, as well as learn even more challenging alchemy recipes. She would learn from the books Jovern would order from his uncle and cousins, as well as any other books her father could get his hands on.

During this time they also acquired not just goats but now a few cows. Jovern purchased them as calves and led them to thought the land entrance and brought them down with the lift. It was a dangerous task that took all his strength but he managed. Life with the dragons had grown exceedingly mundane as well to Sigligon and Korb. They no longer tiptoed and feared when Old One emerged from her cave but rather they greeted her and spoke to her much as Jovern did.

The same could be said for the young dragons, now about the size of horses they had been accepted by Old One and she watched after them much like a mother dragon would. Both children had grown strong bonds with all three and could call down each one from the sky whenever they wished. The dragons treated them with affection and respect and the children gave that back in tenfold.

At their tenth name day when three years had passed by. Korb happened upon a small falcon chick that had fallen from its nest when he was out cutting firewood with Jovern. They looked around for the mother but could not find it nor spot the nest, not wanting to leave the chick behind he begged Jovern to keep it as his gift for his name day. Jovern begrudgingly allowed it and the last piece of their family was added. The falcon later was named Tikos which meant feather in Valyrian.

Korb soon learned to be a falconer, Sigligon crafted him a leash and hood as her gift to him and once Tikos could fly they began to teach her to hunt and return, Korb had never been so proud. It took some time to teach the dragons that Tikos was not meant for eating but after a few months they accepted the falcon and allowed it to roost on their heads.

At their twelfth year of age, both Sigligon and Korb began to diverge in their talents. Sigligon began to truly commit to her academic, learning mathematics and studying diagrams of how swords, bows, and all manner of weapons and objects could be created, she studied medicine and anatomy learning how to heal and create medication, she at times would also try her hand and inventing or creating something of her own design not all of them worked out and most failed in all honesty but the thought process helped her strive to be better and push harder.

Korb on the other hand still kept with most of his studies but he began to show more of an interest in fighting. Begging Jovern to teach him to wield a sword Korb began a journey of beginning a well-rounded warrior. He was strong and fast, qualities all warriors should posses but he also was quick minded as well if not a little too much of a risk taker. But no matter how busy their days or how much work needed to be done they never forgot why they were there and who they were loyal to.

For the longest time, they made toasts of health to the last Targaryen, a boy, Prince Visarys and his young sister Princess Daenerys. Days blended into weeks and weeks to months, time passed to Sigligon very slowly but as they grew older she felt she understood more and more of what their destiny would be.

* * *

**Apologies for the shortness and the rather dry read chapter, but I am wanting to set up these characters and background in a believable way. I promise that things will begin to pick up and merge in with the timeline.**


	9. Chapter 9

The doe stood about thirty yards away she calmly foraged for grass in the shade beneath a large elm tree. The midday sun shone down brightly allowing Sigligon to see nearly every detail of the doe, Her tan fur glowed a lighter sheen of blonde while the fur on her shoulders and neck were reddish brown in color. The doe ate peacefully, for the most part, flies annoyed her so she was constantly stomping her delicate feet and flicking both her tail and ears to rid her of the pests. All the while unknown to the doe Sigligon waited quietly, bracing against a tree waiting for her opportunity.

When the doe had reached down to graze on a thicker patch of dry brush Sigligon brought her bow up into position beginning to ready her arrow, once it was in place she slowly drew it back- a move that was easy to her and felt natural to her as breathing. She calmly monitored her breaths letting them out softly and slowly so as not to make a sound. The doe picked her head up urgently. Sigligon kept as still as a statue. For a few brief moments, the thought the doe was going to run off but after the doe had studied her surroundings she decided danger was not near.

The doe returned to eating and Sigligon wasted no time, deftly she aimed towards the spot that was about two to three inches away from the does elbow, it was there the heart rested beneath the lungs. There was barely a breeze so wit a final adjustment to the angle of her bow she drew in a breath then calmly let it go as she let her fingers unclasp the arrow nock. The arrow flew over the ground and in a moment it struck it's target straight and true.

The arrow punctured the deer with such force the doe was knocked over, a hoarse cry emitted from its mouth before silence. Sigligon lowered her bow and quickly shouldered it. She made her way to the doe, treading over the ground swiftly she pushed her way through the forest floor before making it to her prey. The doe twitched every now and then but Sigligon could see the soul of the animal was gone. It was a quick and clean death. She bowed and closed the animal's eyes before removing her arrow.

She tied up the doe's legs with the twine she brought with then began the task of dragging the body back through the forest to where Korb was waiting. It took about an hour for her to make it back dragging the doe with her. When she finally reached the clearing where Korb and Tikos waited. Korb was standing next to the wagon Tikos was sat on his outstretched arm, he gently stroked her as he whistled softly.

Both of them were now ten and six, on their way to becoming adults. Korb now stood a full head taller than her, but despite that, he still acted the same goofy and happy Korb. As she neared she cleared her throat angrily. "Help a lady won't you?" She exclaimed. Korb turned to her, his light blue eyes shone brightly and innocently as he shrugged then placed a hand over his eyes as if searching for something in the distance. "A lady? Where I see none here?"

Sigligon glared but couldn't stop the smile spreading to her lips. Korb gave her his signature sideways grin. He let Tikos fly free as he walked up to her. "My dear sister," he said moving her away from the deer. He easily hoisted the doe up unto his shoulders. His years working on the building, farm work, and weapons practice had built him up strong, thick cords of muscle filled out his shoulders and frame, and yet he maintained certain agility to him as well. The agility that granted him the ability to run and step with sure-footedness much like a wild horse on a mountainside.

Sigligon was thankful to him as he carried the doe over to the wagon and placed it next to the three young boars that they had both taken that morning. "Thank-you, dearest brother," she said in a teasing manner. Korb chuckled "Well? shall we retire or go for a few more?" he asked stretching and motioning to the forest. Sigligon shook her head. "It's midday not much will be out now." Korb nodded agreeing.

He reached his arm up and whistled for Tikos. Tikos glided down to them and landed on Korb's arm. Korb reached down and gave her a small bit of meat he had in a pouch on his belt. "Good girl, shall we go back then?" he asked her. Sigligon walked over and climbed up to sit in the cart. Korb walked over and grabbed Blackie. Blackie was a mare that Jovern purchased late last year, she and her sister Star were owned by a brute of a man who did not care for them. Jovern saw the state they were in when they were being bid off for slaughter and he decided they needed to be saved.

Blackie was the older sister she was ten now and stood towering over both her and Korb for she was of the heavy working breed much like her sister. Thanks to Korb the both of them were nursed back to health and now served them as cart horses and on the occasion pleasure riding through the woods. Blackie was easily hitched and they rolled off towards home. As they went they played games of 'What my eye spies' and Sigligon tormented Korb with riddles. They drove through the cave with the cart, Blackie did not mind the darkness and she knew just where to step.

Sigligon pulled the lever and opened the doors allowing them to enter into the large platform on the cliff top. It was unreal to be in a cart overlooking such a view. Korb got down and led Blackie to the cage. He had her back the cart in before he placed a wrap over her eyes and head. He then took the now blinded mare into the far corner where he tied her tightly to a makeshift stall that would prevent her from panicking and moving about.

They pulled the chain that started the contraption. Sigligon who for a long while was afraid of the loud churning of metal now relaxed and cleaned off her arrows as she waited the few minutes it took to descend. Blackie snorted in the corner as she pawed nervously. Korb stayed next to her and calmed her. When the cage had come to a lurching halt they waited a few moments for Blackie to calm before taking her from the stall and re-hitching her to the wagon.

They made their way back to the house. Sigligon noted that there was no smoke coming from the chimney so father must not have returned from town. They took their kills to the small shed beside the house to be gutted. While Sigligon removed the organs and skinned the doe, Korb took Blackie to the 'stable' a small lean-to added on to the house and brushed and fed her. Korb joined her after a while and helped her finish up the doe. "Should we skin the boar or just feed them to the dragons?" Sigligon mulled it over. "If we feed them the boar we won't have to feed them for at least two days, that way we can sell the cheese that's ready and buy a steer outright to feed them"

"I thought father was going to do that today?" Korb asked her as he washed his hands in the bucket next to him. Sigligon smiled softly, in the years growing up Korb had truly become like a brother to her, so much so that Jovern had taken to calling him his son, for it was true Jovern cared for the boy just like any father would a son.

"He said he would wait, he had an urgent meeting with an old friend today" Korb looked quizzical at her. "With who?" he said as they left the shed. "Didn't say a name, just said an old contact of his has returned back and he wanted to catch up." Korb shrugged as he shouldered two of the young boars over his shoulder. Sigligon could scarcely imagine how he did so, they had to weigh at least 60lbs each. Korb did seem to grunt under the weight but managed himself well, she, on the other hand, it took all her might just to get a good grip on the bloody thing.

They rounded the corner of the house and looked down into the valley more to see the three dragons flying in lazy circles. Sigligon and Korb walked away towards them before dropping the boar down. Korb grunted and sighed as he relished in the feeling of being free from the weight. "Well don't be a show off next time," she said to him. A large grin was her only answer from him. She reached down and grabbed her whistle, it was exactly like her fathers, he had taught her how to carve it out of wood, where to place the holes and at what angles.

She brought it to her lips and blow one shrill shriek from the smaller hole at the one end. She watched as the dragons slowly banked and descended towards them, they knew the food was to be had. The dragons were now as large as the house, to an unlearned person, they would say they were full grown. But Sigligon knew that although they had all the capabilities of full-grown dragons they were still not yet so.

Old One was the true grown one, she would be considered a 'great dragon' by academia. Her head was as large as a carriage and horses all in one. Her eyes the size of a grown adults head and yet she had a peaceful and gentleness to her. Meledārys landed first, he was the great red leader, strong, fast and proud dragon and carried himself like a noble his head held high and took each lumbering step with purpose.

'Mele' bowed his head down to Sigligon as he sniffed her once. He gave a small faint purr as she patted his nostril and spoke to him. She made sure to scratch under on his chin as well. Mele studied her with his intelligent eyes. Sigligon watched as Korb had both arms wrapped around Kastamēre's neck. The blue dragon churred noisily and rubbed into Korb. Rhealla poked a head around Mele and gave Sigligon a curious look.

Sigligon gave her a small pat, she was graceful and beautiful as a true queen, her scales gleamed in the sun and she shone like a bright white light, a midday star but on earth. Siglgion dragged a boar over to Rhealla and gave her permission to begin to eat. Rhealla quickly snapped up the boar and carried it over to eat in peace away from the boys. Mele made move to chase after her but Sigligon gave a low growl and Mele obeyed.

Korb launched a boar corpse into the air for Kastamēre to catch and eat meanwhile Sigligon played a friendly game of tug of war with Mele, the years of raising and training the dragons correctly gave them deeper bonds so Sigligon knew when Mele was being serious or not. As the three dragons ate their boar Sigligon walked down to the cave where Old One was sleeping like she normally did most days. She saw the charred remains of a goat nearby and knew that Jovern had fed her this morning.

The hardest task for all three of them was keeping the dragons fed and occupied, not an easy task when they lived in such quarters with many an animal dragons saw as 'prey' but they earned enough money and haunted often enough to satiate even Old One's appetite. Old One opened one eye lazily to glance at her before adjusting her sleeping position and falling back to deeper sleep. Sigligon smiled at this, no matter how big she couldn't help but equate the dragons to overly large cats at times.

After checking on Old One she made her way back up to where Korb was no finishing up nightly chores. Korb was brushing down the horses while they ate. Sigligon walked past him and into the goat pens, they had two medium sized pens, one filled mostly with mothers and young kid the other was full of males and yearlings.

Sigligon set about to mucking out the pens while also spreading out hay and feed for the animals. Nearby a few of the chickens were roosting on the fence so she tossed a handful of grain their way as well. After double checking the water tanks for the four steers, Sigligon headed into the house. She breathed in a sigh as she made her way into the kitchen area to check on the soup she had simmering, tasting it she stirred up the coals underneath the iron oven top and added a little more oregano.

It was beginning to shift into the early hours of the evening but there was still plenty of sun yet so she decided to go up the stairs into her room and read on the windowsill. She ascended the steps quickly than turned a quick right at the top of the stairs to enter her room. It was small but not so much where she longed for more space. In one area she had her bed fitted with linen and a large cowhide blanket. Her dresser sat next to her bed that held most of her clothing items, she had maybe one dress while the rest of her garments were that of leather breeches and wool shirts and a few different styles jerkins.

Next to her dresser sat a small sewing area where clothes that needed mending sat waiting to do but she ignored them for now, instead choosing to pass them and walk to the other side of her room where her work area was. Several shelves lined the walls all of them were filled with books as well as a few piles along the wall. On her table was an odd assortment of parchments, leather working tools and pieces and shards of failed inventions as well as in progress ones, most of which would be impossible to tell apart except by her eyes only.

Moving on from there she picked up a small book from her pile of 'to be read' books that grew in size every time father returned from Kings Landing. This one was a collection of ballads, she liked reading these from time to time, a few of them were rumored to have been written by Prince Rheagar. Plopping herself into her preferred reading spot Sigligon read away the hours. She heard Korb outside practicing on his dummies and the occasional sound of dragons play fighting in the sky. Once the light was beginning to dim and she was finding it hard to read the words on the page she looked up from her book.

She listened for the familiar sound of Jovern downstairs but he seemed to not be home yet, although odd it wasn't completely worrying since there were times he returned later than expected. She shrugged it off and put her book to the side before scampering down the stairs to finish the final touches to her soup. She cut up the bread that she had baked yesterday and began to set the table.

A loud bang as the door swung open startled her as she turned glaring at Korb who sheepishly shrugged. His skin was damp and his hair was still dripping so she surmised that he had chosen to wash up after practice. Tikos sat on his shoulder preening her feathers as Korb lifted her up and placed her on a nearby roost, a thick stick that Korb had managed to jam into a random knot whorl on one of the houses support beams.

Sigligon glanced out the window to the now dark sky she pursed her lips then decided to light a lantern for when Jovern would return could see his way. She sat down at the table in a huff and began to tuck in greedily slurping up her soup not caring how hot it burned on her mouth.

Korb was furiously blowing on his own and shot daggers at her. "You cooked it too hot!" Sigligon rolled her eyes. "It just came off the stove what do you expect it to be cold?" Korb muttered under his breath and instead turned his attention to the bread. With that, both of them fell into an easy silence as they ate their supper. Later once they had eaten and cleaned up they both sat by the fire sipping some cider. Korb had returned Tikos to her 'hatchery' where she stayed when she was not out and about with Korb.

Occasionally she could hear the birds flutter from branch to branch in the modified room upstairs. For the life of her she couldn't figure out how Korb could sleep with her flying about all hours of the night or the fact she defecated in the very room he was living in, did he not smell it? Korb looked up from his drink as if he heard her exact thoughts. "I wonder if Jovern decided to stay the night with his friend? He sometimes does that but usually, he would let us know, what do you think?" Korb asked.

Sigligon mulled over this. "Your right it seems off, but maybe they got into drinks and it slipped his mind?" She suggested turning to study her brother, Korb took a large draft of ale as he shrugged. She shook her head "He will be here tomorrow though I am sure." she stated to reassure herself but Sigligon couldn't help but feel a small prickle of worry settle inside her stomach. _'What if he didn't? What if something bad has happened?'_ She tried to push the thoughts from the mind but they kept growing as the night extended longer, till eventually, everything faded to black.

* * *

Sigligon jolted awake when she felt a cold liquid spill on her leg. She looked around sluggishly the sleep still fogging her mind. She blinked a few times and realized she had fallen asleep in her chair next to the fire. Glancing down she saw that the liquid that had awoken her was the leftover cider from last night still in the cup her hand clasped. Slowly she unfurled her fingers from it they felt stiff and sore.

Groaning and rubbing her face, she glanced to where Korb had been sitting last night to see if he was still there but the chair was empty. Scanning the kitchen and entrance from where she sat she also realized that father had still not returned. Worry and even a little fear began to fill her as she scampered up into her room to change. Changing out of her dirty clothes she quickly dressed before running back downstairs and out to the privy to relieve herself.

Once she was relieved she walked back around the house to see if maybe just maybe her father had returned and had decided to not wake her? But she did not see the familiar wooden hand card her father would use on such trips. Disappointed she went back inside to see Korb bright and chipper in the kitchen a mouth stuffed with bread while he was smothering a second piece with butter and honey only to dip it in some milk before biting down into it fresh milk dribbled down his chin as he looked up at her.

Momentarily disgusted she shook her head and ignored him as he tried to give her the largest grin he could muster while keeping his food all in his mouth. "Stop that! You are such a loaf when it comes to eating!" she yelled at his exasperated. Korb shrugged and swallowed audibly as he turned back to her "Says the one who scarfed her supper last night like a piggy! Thought I might have to dive in and save you from your soup you kept putting your head into!" he yelled back jestfully.

She blushed in embarrassment but threw an apple at him, which he caught of course and tossed back to her. She groaned frustrated and set the apple back down. Grabbing a final piece of bread she poured a little honey unto it before munching on it slowly.

"What's the matter?" Korb asked accessing her lack of enjoyment and worry on her face. "He still hasn't returned," she answered softly. Korb sighed "It's only morning Sigi, give him a bit if he is not back by noon I will go into Kings Landing myself and see what I can find, okay?" Sigligon nodded Korb and Jovern were really the only ones that could go into Kings Landing, Jovern only took her along on rare occasions. He did it to protect her, many things can happen to young ladies especially those with bright red hair, it made her a target for those in the slave trade or even those in whore houses.

She blanched at the thought but turned to Korb and nodded "Fine, but do all your chores first please." Korb nodded and swiftly turned and ran over to the stairs that took them two at a time. From downstairs, she could hear as he thundered down the hall to his room there was a brief pause for when he was rummaging around in his room before she heard his returning footsteps. Taking the stairs three at a time on the way back he gave her a wave as he ran past and out the door. Sigligon blinked and shook her head before going to the task of preparing fresh bread for tonight, as well as adding more broth and vegetables to the soup.

After preparing the dough she covered it and placed it on the windowsill so that it could rise. She cleaned up the kitchen and glanced outside at the sun it was almost noon and still no sign. She pushed it from the mind and tried to calm her nerves before going upstairs and changing into work clothes. Once changed she went outside and checked on the goats, Korb looked like he was milking the last of them, the buckets of milk sat on the nearby shelf taking two at a time Sigligon hauled the buckets over to the large kettle and began to start a fire beneath it to bring all the goats milk to a boil so that she could strain it then she would later add some rummet to it so that it could curdle up for cheese.

When both of them had finished up there they went back into the house for a small break. They sat at the table looking over towards the where Jovern would be coming from. Silently Sigligon hoped that he would appear and yet the only thing they saw was the soft sea wind blowing through the grass. With a heavy sigh, Korb rose up from the table. "I will head in then." Sigligon looked up at him and for a moment she feared what if he didn't make it back either? Korb frowned for a second then suddenly pulled her in for a deep hug.

"Don't worry" he said in her ear "I'll be back soon." they parted and Sigligon wrapped a small bag of cheese and bread for him to have as a snack. Korb took a few coins from their stash and nodded to her as he buckled his sword belt to his waist. Once he was packed and ready he kissed her forehead and said: "Take care of Tikos while I'm gone, I put some rabbit meat in the cold storage." Sigligon nodded and waved him off as he walked towards the tunnel entrance to Kings Landing, for the first time in a long time it seemed Siglgion began to pray.


	10. Chapter 10

**Two Chapters In one day how awesome is that?**

**Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Korb took in a deep sigh as he rested in the ally. Walking the tunnel from home to the secret stone room that lies beneath the streets of King's Landing had always tired him out. However, if one combined that with having to climb his way out through the old well made it an absolute pain at times. He took a swig from his water skein and enjoyed leaning against the cool stone at his back. It was not a hot day rather, it was mild with a gentle breeze and clear skies.

Korb did not allow himself to linger for long, this was not a social visit he was here to find Jovern. With the thought of his name, an image of Jovern appeared in Korb's mind, the man's bright red beard and twinkling eyes as well as his booming voice and the way it filled the room as he read aloud from a book. Korb lingered on that mental image before pushing himself from the wall and squaring his shoulders as he continued his way down the ally.

The ally was mostly empty and on a rare chance, he managed to find one that was not swimming in piss and rats. Keeping a look above for the contents of privy pots he quickly moved to the end of the ally, towards the dense crowds that swarmed just beyond it.

When he came to the ally's end he took a moment to take in the sea of people that surrounded him, the brightly colored clothing as well as the glinting of light off of armor and jewelry. Here and there people of clashing classes walked amongst each other, the rich nobles with their highly decorated fine clothes, the ladies strolled with long dresses of intricate patterns and expensive cloth, on their thin delicate necks sat gold and silver necklaces set with bright gemstones, there was one thin silver molded to look like the graceful leaves of an olive tree and on the tips sat precious sapphires.

On another, he saw golden squares arranged in a repeating pattern with Tiger's eye and Pearl. The nobles, of course, meandered freely not a care in the world, their armed guards grizzled with scars and age eyed all around them like hawks. Most that filled the street were common folk, wearing basic wool spun clothing, a few women had maybe a small pewter or copper necklace the men wore no jewelry at all save for a few merchants. Groups of children ran to and fro in the crowd, some of them innocent and lost in play, others were conniving to pickpocket those they could.

Korb kept a wary eye out keeping his hand near the hilt of his dagger tucked in his belt. He had only had to deal with a would-be thief once and the memory sprang to mind as fresh as if it had only happened a day ago. Him and Jovern were going to pick up an order when a young child of eight or so attempted to grab his coin pouch he had stopped the boy by grabbing him by his ear and twisting very hard, he remembered the high pitched scream the boy emitted before Korb and Jovern took the time to set the boy down and ask him why he needed money.

The boy had then explained his father was dead and mother was a street whore and he and his four siblings were hungry. Jovern and Korb took the boy as speaking the truth and told him if he helped carry packages that day for them they would pay him five gold crowns, one for each of his siblings and him. Korb smiled at the memory and wondered where the boy and his family was. Korb did not get to wonder too long for a man barked at him to move faster out of the way of his cart.

Jumping to the side Korb let him pass he cursed the man under his breath and carried on his way. Swerving his way and that through the crowd, shouldering and pushing when needed. He hated how packed and how loud it would get, not to mention the stench of all those sweaty bodies. Along the street sides hawkers bellowed out deals on wares, vying to catch everyones attention. Korb ignored those he could and slowly made his way towards a familiar shop. The shop was what one would call a secondhand seller, the owner Rodrick was an older gentleman who has known Jovern for many years. Rodrick's shop, _The Collectors Palace_ sat on a corner just a block down from the main streetway that Korb walked.

Thankfully the street was more quiet and secluded and Korb felt like he could breathe again once more as he made his way towards the small two-story shop. He ascended up the two steps that lead to the heavy oak door that was the entrance, on either side of the door two large glass windows held displays of just some of the countless trinkets that lie within the shop. Korb pushed his way into the shop. He saw Rodrick's son Rorin help a customer at the till. Korb paused and eyes the nearby tables and shelves filled with collectible goods, last season's ladies hats and gloves, cases of secondhand jewelry and cutlery, tea sets and glassware had a table all to themselves, three large bookshelves sat on the left-hand wall, filled to the brim with an assortment of books.

Korb gave them a once over as he passed by however he did not see anything that would be useful. He did see a small sewing kit and decided to grab it, knowing that Sigligon would always need more needles and thread, she had a talent for breaking them, she had no patience or gentleness to her sewing, instead sewed fast and with no mercy to the needle held in her fingers. Korb meandered about the store giving a few cloaks that hung on a nearby rack a once over as Rorin finished with his customer. The customer was an older man, wearing finer clothing but had some wear on them, Krob surmised he was of a middling house, not exactly noble but better off than most in King's Landing could claim.

The man thanked Rorin and pocketed his change before turning to leave, he greeted Korb with a curt nod before ushering his way out of the store. Rorin turned his attention to Korb, Rorin gave him a quick greeting before busying himself with polishing some silverware. Korb was taken aback by this usually Rorin would always take the chance to talk with anyone who would listen. Rorin was a few years older than Korb, with a thick head of black hair that he kept combed back, his beard and mustache were always expertly trimmed and he wore fine fitting robes that he made sure to always keep clean.

"Afternoon there Rorin, busy day?" Korb asked making his way to the counter. Rorin glanced up at him and nodded "Yes, quite so." he answered quickly. Korb glanced around "Is your father in by any chance?" Korb asked nicely thinking perhaps Rodrick would be the better to ask about the disappearance of Jovern. A surprising spark of anger came to Rorin's eyes, but just as quickly as it came it disappeared. "No, he is off to pick up a shipment, is there something I can help you with?" Rorin asked gruffly. Korb was once again taken aback by Rorin's sudden coldness and deflecting.

"Well...yes" he began clearing his throat. "I was just wondering if you by any chance seen Jovern? He came here yesterday-" "Jovern picked his stuff up and left, that is all I remember" Rorin interjected cutting him off. Korb was beginning to get angry but remained calm. "I'm sorry if I am bothering, it's just I have not seen him since then and wanted to make sure no change of plans had occurred." Rorin nodded but remained silent, the fork he had been polishing was probably the shiniest one Korb has ever seen.

"I believe that one is done," Korb said directing his eyes towards it. Rorin scowled and moved onto the next one. "There has been a large uptick in new product, several houses have been declared traitor and their items and wealth seized," Rorin announced but Korb could tell Rorin was directing his conversation at Korb. Korb tilted his head in interest. "Oh? What for?" Rorin paused in his ministrations before meeting Korb's gaze. "Well some, declared King Robert's tax increase unlawful, and other's surprisingly have been found to still harbor goodwill towards the Targaryen's" Rorin spoke his eyes never leaving Korb's.

Korb kept his emotion in check. "I see...well I am sorry to waste your time-" he began to say but Rorin cut him off "You Know," there is now even renewed interest in finding Targaryen loyalists, so much so that King Robert has placed a 100 Crown bounty on any they can find." Korb mustered the strength to not gulp but was unable to stop the shiver that ran down his spine. "100 Crowns you say?" he asked feigning interest. "Yes 100 Crowns, that is quite the amount," Rorin added moving on to polish a spoon.

"So much so, that people would be willing to turn in anyone who they think may be one, no one is safe it seems." Rorin stabbed dagger after worded dagger at Korb. Korb was seething on the inside by this time, he did not take kindly to threats but he knew he had far more important things that counted on him and his ability to remain calm. "You are correct" he stated. Placing the sewing kit on the counter to purchase. "People, even those who you can consider friends can always turn to be snakes deep down inside, one must be careful these days in who they choose to befriend."

The air between them seemed charged but Rorin never took his eyes off of Korbs. Korb reached into his side pouch and took out some coin and placed it on the counter. Suddenly Rorins hand slapped itself down to cover Korb's pinning it to the counter. Rorin leaned in his faces inches from Korb's before speaking, Rorin's voice dark and low "Very true words indeed, but do not also forget, one must think even more so on who they choose as their master." There was a deafening silence, Korb bit the inside of his cheek, his stomach was tied in knots, every fiber in his being wanted to reach across the counter and strike Rorin in the face, to knock that cocky sly grin and turn it into a jagged mess of blood and broken teeth, but he didn't.

Instead, with a concious effort, he said one sentence. "Keep the change" before he tore his arm away from Rorin, he turned on his heel and left. Korb forced his way outside, already his breathing came in ragged gasps as he staggered down and into a nearby dark ally. Feral cats ran off screaming as he found himself bracing against a crumbling wall. Emotion warred within him. Pain mixed with red hot anger, cold fear as well as dark despair.

He knew what Rorin was telling him, it was all to clear. An image of Jovern flashed in his mind before he nearly collapsed against the wall as he held back sobs, shaking from the effort when he heard a harsh whisper from nearby. "Korb!" Korb twisted quickly his hand grabbing his dagger hilt. A hooded figure stood a few feet away. Korb snarled ready to fight. "Korb it's me!" the figure said stepping closer and removing the cloak, it was an elderly man, one with thick graying hair and immaculate mustache, it was Rodrick!

"R..Rodrick?" Korb mumbled out. There was a pain in Rodrick's eyes, he was visibly shaken as well. "I am so sorry Korb!" he lamented as he came forward and placed his hands on Korb's shoulders. "We have been betrayed, by my own flesh and blood! he sobbed gripping Korb's shoulders even tighter. "What do you mean? What is happening Rodrick?" Korb cried unknowing what to do. Rodrick bowed his head. He spoke quietly, the voice of a man broken. "Rorin...my only son...Rorin he heard of the King's Bounty, forced me to sign over the shop and all his inheritance just to let me go free, and then...Jovern."

It was Korb's turn to clamp onto Rodrick's shoulders "What happened!" Korb snapped fresh anger tearing from his voice. Rodricks face crumpled. "Rorin laid a trap, called in the Goldcloaks, and when Jovern came...they took him." Korb's heart skipped a beat and for a second the world seemed to spin around him. The sudden urge to scream out seized him. Rodrick cupped Korb's face in his hands. Korb could feel hot stinging tears leave his eyes and slide down his face.

He sobbed out as Rodrick brought him into a hug. "I am sorry my boy, I know you would be coming eventually, I have waited for as long as I dare." Korb sniffled and sobbed his body shaking as cries caught in his throat making him feel like he was being choked. "Where...where is he?" Korb keened. Rodrick parted from him and shook his head "He most likely is either dead or in the dungeons waiting to be executed, nothing can save him...he...he took out three Goldcloaks before they subdued him."

The thought of Jovern being dead sent Korb reeling, he felt all of a sudden like he was trapped on a tiny boat in the middle of a dark storm at sea. He was lost and being overtaken by the memories that flooded his mind. Jovern teaching him to fish, Jovern giving him his first sword lesson, Jovern chastising him for leaving his bow in the rain, the trips they took to town, the long summers of working, the cold nights tucked away next to the fire in the house reading stories of old, or them singing, Jovern in his gruff and loud sailor voice, while Korb played along his fingers dancing over the lute.

Korb began to sink to the ground his legs had grown weak. A cold numb feeling was taking over his body as quiet tears rolled down his face in a torrent. "I'm sorry...I am so sorry." Rodrick repeated stroking his hair. Rodrick was beside himself filled with grief and guilt. After what seemed like hours Korb found some strength to look up to Rodrick. "What now" he choked out his voice hoarse.

Rodrick pulled Korb up off of the wet stone and lead him down the ally some more. "I managed to hide away his cart and supplies while Rorin was busy collecting his bounty." Rodrick brought him to the familiar handcart laden with wrapped goods. Rodrick reached into the back and pulled out a very familiar object, Jovern's Valyrian steel sword. "He dropped it in the fight, the idiots didn't even realize how important it was, they kicked it aside in the street." Korb was flabberghasted. Rodrick could have easily sold this and bought a ticket to get to Essos and even then purchased a new storefront all on the value that this sword had.

"You?" was all Korb managed to get out as he took the sword from Rodrick. "It belongs to your family, I have no right to take it," Rodrick assured him quietly. "I am not his son." Korb choked out, fresh tears stinging the corners of his eyes. Rodrick put a firm hand on his shoulder and tilted Korb's face to his. "No." he firmly spoke "You may not be his by blood, but he told me once if he could, he would take you before whatever King there was and have you sworn in as his own, he raised you, Korb, you are not a servant or a Ward to him, you are his son, no matter what."

Korb sniffled and nodded his face scrunching up as he hugged Jovern's sword to his chest. Jovern kept the sword in a very basic scabbard so as not to draw attention to the rareness of the blade. Rodrick turned and glanced over the cart. "This was the last supplies he ordered, I took the liberty of throwing on a few other things before Rorin came back." Korb glanced up and scanned the cart, it was covered so he was unable to tell what was all on it. "What about you?" he asked Rodrick.

Rodrick grinned "You think I left all my money and treasure in that place?" he said gesturing towards what was once his shop. "Believe it or not but I was a smuggler a lifetime ago, it was how I started out, and a smuggler knows to not put all your treasures on one ship, in case one ever sinks."

Korb was surprised he had no idea of Rodrick's past. "What happened?" Rodrick grinned "I got out smuggled by an upstart, some crabber turned smuggler, decided it was best to throw in the towel and start a land-based business instead, see how that turned out...betrayed by my own" he spat.

Rodrick shook his head defeated then put a hand on Korb's shoulder. "Be smart Korb, It rests on you and Sigligon to do what is right, one day our rightful King will return, just you wait." Korb nodded and heeded his advice. Rodrick and he shared one last hug before Rodrick stepped away and grabbed a nearby satchel, he gave Korb a grin before pulling his cloak up then he turned and Korb watched as Rodrick faded away into the crowd.


	11. Chapter 11

The journey back home to Korb was a strange one indeed. While he had the cart he found himself able to think clearer for his mind was on the thought of guiding the cart without it being damaged or getting items stolen. This thankfully kept his thoughts from thinking towards Jovern, so as he pulled and pushed the laden cart through the streets to a lesser side gate he was able to contemplate and think on all that had happened.

The guards gave him little notice and moved him along with a shrug, by now it was late afternoon and the once-temperate day had turned to be sweltering, with no longer a simple breeze to cool him down. Korb took pause outside the gates to take a long swig from his water skein. It was semi-cool and refreshing once he got past the leathery aftertaste. He gazed out and over the expanse of deep blue water that was the sea, he became lost staring at the point where the sky and sea met and his mind seemed to wander drifting above the endless waves like a small sea bird.

As he stared out at that clear entity he felt himself shrink in its presence, he breathed in slowly through his nose, the salty air relaxed him as he let out a slow exhale. He turned back to the path and task at hand delivering himself and the cart back home safely. The trip for him was double-edged, on one hand, if he took his time he was able to think of how he was going to explain to Sigligon that their father was dead. The thought still made his eyes water and his heartache mercilessly. But for whatever reason, either dehydration or exhaustion, most likely the combination of the two his tears were short-lived.

He wrestled with himself, did he return home as fast as possible to tell the news and to break Sigligons heart? Or does he take his time and make her worry stretch on even farther? The latter to him seemed the worse of the two, for there was nothing crueler than the idea to keep holding on to false hope. Filled with determination he dug his heels into the rocky path and put all his effort into getting home. It would take him a few hours he knew but decided that the physical work out would be just the thing he needed to cope, all the while however he wondered just how on earth he would be able to face Sigligon.

The image of her in mind pushed him on even harder, his goal now was to protect her no matter the cost, to him he was more precious than even the dragons, she was his sister not by blood but by oath and he would do what needed to be done he swore it to himself, from this day to his last day before the old gods and the new.

* * *

Sigligon was furiously chopping up carrots, her short kitchen knife made quick work of the white veggies. Scraping the cut up pieces into her hands she turned and dropped them into the stew pot stirring as she did so. Turning she scanned the counter for what else she had left, spotting the only thing remained was some leeks she lept forward and as fast as she dared to she diced up the leeks and tossed them into the pot, in the same motion she bent down and poked the coals around to set the stew to simmer instead of boil.

She turned once more to the door and still no sign of Jovern or Korb. Glancing about the place she wondered what else she could clean? The books had been dusted and organized alphabetically by name, but she then decided halfway through it made more sense to organize by subject than alphabetically. She lost track of how many times she had swept the floor, a glance over of the kitchen revealed four pies already on the windowsill, maybe she could fit another? Leaning back on the balls of her feet she chewed her thumbnail she mulled over what to do next.

She was so worried and anxious and being alone in the house put her on edge, every sound seemed to be magnified, from the simplest creak of wood to the scraping of a pot or pan seemed to echo throughout, reminding her just how alone she was. She tossed her apron on the table and ran to the door, pushing her way outside she breathed in the fresh salt air, it was surprisingly warm and the heat felt good on her skin after being inside a dark stone house all day.

She put a hand to her forehead to block out the sun's harsh ray's as she looked for the dragons, she felt giddy with the thought of what she was about to do. She spotted them at their favorite sunning spot, they lounged around like great lazy beasts sleeping, sprawled out amongst each other. She made her ways towards them nearly skipping down the path as she did kicking up rocks and debris as she made her approach. When she drew near she could hear the deep rumbling snores, Rhealla was curled perfectly in a tight ball of wings and horns while Mele and Kasta preferred to take up as much ground as possible, their wings and bodies stretched out as far as they could.

Sigligon sang out Mele's name, causing the red and gold dragon to stir. He lifted his head and yawned, the movement awoke Kasta, the blue dragon woke up stretching and shaking himself. Both dragons pushed their way to greet her. She held out her hands to their large noses, it was magical to touch a dragon, the way they felt wasn't just cold scales there was an energy there, a life force, something old and ancient that also felt young and alive.

She stared into Mele's eyes, the bright amber flecked with gold shone like pools of fire. His eyes studied hers and held her in a warm and welcoming stare. Siglgion stroked along his upper lip and nose before making her way to his head and neck. Mele already knew what she had planned, he positioned himself in place lowering his shoulder. She grinned as she quickly scrabbled her way up onto the dragons back.

Jovern had forbidden her and Korb from ever riding a dragon, only in extreme need should they ever consider it, but children will be children and when the dragons had grown large enough and when Jovern was away Sigligon and Korb latched onto their dragons necks and they tore off into the sky, their wings beating rapidly. She remembered then the thrilling rush and elation that came from seeing the ground disappear so fast. The feeling of almost floating while wind raced and howled in her face and ears. That same feeling returned to her even now as Mele pushed off, his large wings beating against the sky launching him up as far as he could go.

The feeling of being on his back always made her worries go away, she could get lost in the experience of feeling his body move and turn beneath her. Every muscle and scale working together to give flight to this beautiful beast. Just as fast as she felt free on his back, the same feeling of being trapped did too. She glanced up at the chains that crisscrossed above them If Sigligon where to stand she could be able to touch them.

The dragons seemed to notice the chains but none, not even Old One seemed to want to go near or to try and break free, they were content here, but Sigligon wondered briefly for how much longer would they be content, here eventually they would want to go out right? But perhaps not, Old One had lived here for nearly two hundred years and she seemed satisfied perhaps the younger ones would be to. Sigligon gripped the large spines on Mele's back firmly as she guided him into curving around the perimeter of their home.

All around the dark jagged peaks stood against the contrast of the clear blue skies. It was hot that day but with the wind from being on Mele's back, she could not feel the heat. Only the crisp sea air as it tore at her clothing making it flutter and flap rapidly. Sigligon studied Mele's wings, watching the sinew and bone move, the way a simple twist and turn affected his flight pattern, the large blood vessels that could be seen through the thin membrane of his wing.

To her it was mesmerizing, he moved like a great machine, fluid and powerful. To be on his back was a blessing, up here she felt like a goddess like she were part of the world itself, some force of nature made in flesh. She laughed and ran her hands down Mele's neck, his bright red scales glowed like embers in the sun, to her he looked like a perfect statue, no scale seemed out of place, he was perfect in every way.

As they rounded past the small pool at the very edge of their home, they banked sharply, Siglgion leaned with Mele instinctively, to her flying felt as easy as breathing, you had to move with the dragon and use your legs, not your hands and arms. She let go of his spines and closed her eyes, she lifted her own arms, pretending for a second she was a dragon herself, flying. It always frightened her doing this, but she trusted Mele and knew no harm could come to her when she was on his back.

Feeling the wind incircle her arms she let her fingers drag through the air, cupping it and attempting to capture it in her palm. She opened her eyes and saw that Kasta and Rhealla were following them. She giggled at them as they swayed to and fro and flew in a formation like a dance around her. She could sense Mele wanted to join them in their game so she placed a hand firmly on his shoulder and leaned out to catch his eye, Mele's beautiful amber and gold eye stared up at her warmly.

"Tegun," she said loud enough to hear. Mele blinked, understanding her he banked and began to descend downwards towards the grass below them. The ground came rushing up at them and Sigligon braced for landing. Mele's wings furled out entirely catching as much air as possible to slow himself in the air, allowing them a rather soft landing. Sigligon instantly shot up and slid down the edge of his wing allowing her to dismount in only a moment, she found this faster and much more fun than climbing down.

She staggered as her feet connected to the ground but she twirled around just in time to meet Mele's head, she clasped her arms around what she could and gave him a hug, her face pressing near his eye, she stroked and scratched underneath his jaw. Mele purred loudly before stepping back to return to the sky. Sigligon ducked as the great red King vaulted into the air over her head. She gazed up at the three young dragons, how vibrant and beautiful they were flying ahead, no matter how many times she saw them she always felt so in awe of them.

This is where she belonged, how many generations of her family worked and toiled away for this very moment and here it was healthy dragons alive and thriving being taken care of. All while waiting for the return of their rightful King, one day Prince Viserys would return, and he and his sister would bring back the Targaryen dynasty and dragons would roam free once more. It was a fantasy dream she knew, but perhaps it could happen. If dragons could return to the world what else could come true?

Siglgion turned and ran up the hill towards the house. Wondering briefly on what more she needed to do today before Jovern returned. Just the thought of his name brought back the ill gut feeling she had. She cursed under her breath as she slowed down arriving at the entrance. She glanced around one last time in hopes that maybe, just maybe he had returned already. Not seeing his hand cart she pouted and pushed her way back into the house, glancing around she wondered perhaps, she should organize the books alphabetically by author instead of title.

She worked for the rest of the day, checking on the stew, cleaning, sweeping and even at times patching up clothes from the 'needed mending' pile, which eventually ended up being all of them. During all of this, she kept a sharp eye out the window at all times. When the sun was beginning to sink back into the sea and Sigligon saw it was almost dusk, she began to set the table. Taking time to layout things just right so that when the men returned everything would be in perfect order.

Just as she was turning to go back into the kitchen she heard a sound that made her pause. It was a familiar sound, one of distant metallic clinking. Korb! and Jovern! They have returned! Immediately she wanted to throw open the door and run out to greet them but decided against it, wanting to stay and surprise them with a hot supper on the table and an impeccably clean house. She danced around the house tidying what little there was left. She listened to the cart thudding against the ground as it's wooden wheels made small creaks and groans as they headed towards her.

Sigligon recognized the familiar sound as the cart stopped and footsteps walked towards the door. She stood at the table, staring intently at the door, feeling as if she were going to burst out of her skin in anticipation. The door swung open, Sigligon's heart swelled it was Korb! She glanced behind Korb looking for Jovern's familiar bearded face but he wasn't there. Suddenly deflated and confused she swiveled her head to Korb. When she focused on him she noticed how haggard and tired he looked, sweat beaded his brow, she ran and grabbed a cup for water, pouring it as fast as she could from a nearby pitcher she rushed over to him, Korb ignored the cup and instead grabbed the entire pitcher and drank from it greedily, the water sloshing down his chin and unto his chest.

Sigligon stared at him in shock. "Korb! sit! You look like a mess! What happened!?" she said pushing him into a seat. Korb grunted but did not protest sitting down. He took another large swig from the pitcher, even more, water splashing down his chest to the point he seemed completely soaked.

Ignoring his rude table manners due to the fact he never had any she spoke out to him "It must have been torture hauling that cart, is father checking the animals then? Let me take some water to him." She rose to do so but Korb caught her elbow. She glanced at him confused. The seriousness in his pale blue eyes appeared so suddenly it sent a cold shiver down her spine, he was one to never take anything seriously.

"Sigi" he said barely above a whisper "Please sit." Siglgion furrowed her brows, she could feel her face contort in confusion. "What? why?" she asked as Korb pulled her into the seat next to him. She sat her back against the wall right next to the door, and Korb had both hands on her shoulders and he looked intently in her eyes. Fear was beginning to build inside her, she had never seen such a dark face on Korb, nor had she ever seen his eyes look the way they did, filled with pain yet also tinged with fear and even some anger swirled about in his eyes.

"Sigi" he started once more, his voice soft yet she could sense a small quiver as if he was holding back emotion. "We...we have been betrayed...and" Sigligon felt her heart skip a beat time began to slow down, she knew already even as the words flowed out of Korb's mouth "Jovern is dead." The feeling she immediately felt was a sudden painful punch to her gut that made her double over, while at the same time an icy knife wrenched it's way into her heart burying itself deeply. For a brief second no sound could be heard from her throat as hard as she tried.

Then the wail began, it was low at first but grew into a constant howl of anguish, she had lapses of awareness, she remembered being held by Korb he rocked her and stroked her hair as she sobbed and wailed into his chest. Another moment she remembered was being as still as a stone and quiet with only a constant stream of tears that flowed down her face, there she sat while Korb explained to her what happened in King's Landing, he spoke, and as he spoke he would cry, sob and break down with her.

She remembered hearing only tidbits, but they floated across her consciousness like leaves did as they fell into a stream, only to be washed away, following an invisible current. The dull ache in her heart was constant and seemed to only get sharper as the night progressed. Sigligon wept many tears that night, at times in her grief she felt as though she was an entity living outside her body looking in, watching as she broke down and collapsed in on herself like the wood from a fire dying out.

Sigligon at some point made it to her room, she did not know if by her own strength or if by Korbs, she did not sleep that night, she only lay there and gaze out her window wishing that this was all just a horrible and cruel nightmare and that in the morning she would awake and go downstairs to see her beloved father drinking his morning tea over a book, while humming a song under his breath and casually commenting of the subject of which he read out loud, that was the wish that she wished for on every star that she could see out her window.

This was a silly and childish wish but one she was willing to do whatever it took to make it true. When night lightened and dawns rosy fingers began to lace across the sky only then did she finally slip into an uneasy sleep, her dreams were of Jovern in a field with her, he said not a word but instead pointed to something at her feet, she looked down to see a nest of rats, she reviled at the sight of them but he smiled at her and picked them up cradling them; he looked down at her and spoke "Not everything is as it seems, even these have a purpose." Then his clothing began to smoke, the rats in their nest screamed as her father began to burn in front of her, his chest, his legs, then his arms and finally his head, his beard and hair disappeared in a sudden white flame and what was left of him was only ash.


	12. Chapter 12

At some point in time, Sigligon must have drifted off to sleep, for she found herself waking to the sound of one of the roosters crowing and birds singing outside. The sun shone down brightly on her face making her feel hot and uncomfortable. She shifted beneath her thick woolen covers and slid out of bed, for only a moment and just a moment the memories of the night before were forgotten but in the few steps between her bed and dresser, the memories came back just as poignant and as strong as before.

She muffled a sob as she collapsed against the oak dresser. She stood there her limbs quivering as silent sobs began to overtake her, she pinched her eyes as tight as she could, tears escaping through the creases as she did so. After several minutes she shook her head, fighting through the tears she found different clothing to be worn, not glancing at what she grabbed she shook off her previous clothing from the day before and threw on the fresh clothes.

Once changed she felt slightly better, for a few seconds she did not feel like she was going to be overcome by her emotions, during this small window of time she managed to rearrange her long troublesome hair in a bun on the top of her head. With a heavy sigh she left her room and made her way down the hall, she slowed when she came near to Jovern's door. Despondently she paused at the door and looked in. Sitting on his bed holding a scroll was Korb.

She could see his eyes were red and puffy most likely they mirrored her own. Korbs eyes slowly raised themselves to stare wordlessly into hers, for a few moments neither spoke instead they remained there in the silence. He heaved a great sigh, putting the scroll away he stood up. Korb's stood taller in Sigligon's eyes, he looked aged already, gone was the youthful candor, gone was the lopsided grins and energetic vigor, now what stood in that room was a haunted child forced to grow up far to fast.

Sigligon stepped into the room, even now she could still smell Jovern's scent, Leather mixed with a culmination of different spices, she could not place the spices but just knew that they were the scent of her father, now they were the only thing that remained of him, the only thing that she would have left besides the memories. She chewed her lip, she could feel her throat tightening and her eyes beginning to water. She studied his room, in the corner was his work table, strewn about was copious amounts of books and parchments along with dozens of quills and inkwells.

His desk sat right near the window so the morning sun was alighting the entire table if she squinted she could see him there still bent over the table scribbling away at something while mumbling to himself. The memory made her smile softly, she turned over to look at Korb. Korb stepped up closer to her. Tentatively he raised a hand to her shoulder. They stood like that, frozen in place as the bones of the house seemed to weigh down heavier on them.

Sigligon turned into Korb and he cradled her, they rocked from side to side slowly. She could feel Korb's gentle sob's Siglgion attempted to comfort him by rubbing his back she knew that Jovern was much like a father to him as he was to Sigligon. When they broke free Sigligon looked up into his icy blue eyes today they were darker, weighted with sorrow and pain. Upon seeing his pain great anger welled up within her like a sudden fire, the primal need to hurt those who had harmed them, to bring justice to Jovern.

"The mother's tit's" she swore bitterly turning away from Korb. Korb was taken aback by this, she could tell. "W..what?" he sputtered out. "Who was it that betrayed us? Do you know?" she spoke, still turned away from him she was surprised how low her voice was when it was tinged with anger. She felt hot all of a sudden, her anger nearly overflowing from her. She wanted to do something, anything. She thought of the fat King Robert, the drunkard and whoremonger sitting on the throne he overtook, the throne he now bellowed out orders like a stuck pig without a care in the world, it was this fat pig of a man that in his inability to rule he chose to instead scapegoat others, it was that oaf that gave the order that took her father away from her.

She gripped her arms tightly her fingernails digging into her flesh but she did not feel pain. Quietly Korb muttered out a name "Rorin" A strange calm came over Sigligon, now knowing exactly who it was to blame she thought of Rorin the man who betrayed them, how he now lived in luxury from selling off their fathers head, she wondered briefly what she could do to these men, both the betrayer and the usurper King and how could she take away everything they had, just as they had done to her.

She heard the dragons outside and for a moment an idea came to her head. She turned to Korb. "Let us make them pay! They have no idea who we are, and what we have!" she spat, she felt possessed overtaken by another person entirely. "Why not take the dragons there and let them burn the usurper! Let them burn everything and make them pay for taking away our father!" Korb had a frightened look in his eyes for a few moments before he began to shake his head vigorously.

"No Sigi!" he shouted. Sigligon startled by his sudden forcefulness. He put his hands on either shoulder and steadied her down to sit on the edge of the bed. He took a breath in and let it out she unconsciously did as well, she felt herself begin to cool, the anger that had been burning in her subsided. "Sigligon, I know you are hurting, I am as well, but Jovern would no-" Anger spiked inside her once more and she pushed Korb away, although it was the equivalent of pushing against a brick wall.

"Do not pretend to tell me what Jovern would and would not want, YOU are not his son!" she spat the words out with venom, as they fell from her lips she wished she could take them back. Korb did not get angry, he only looked at her with a dejected acceptance. After a pause, Sigligon felt her anger begin to vanish and with it her energy. Korb stood up stiffly. Sigligon struggled with that to say, how could she say something so terrible? After all the things Korb had done, and after everything, they had been through together.

"I" she stammered out, not knowing how to continue. "You are right" Korb spoke his voice flat and withholding, he turned back to her his eyes shone with fresh tears. Korb stepped towards her and knelt to her. "I am not his son" he continued bowing his head in reverence to her. Sigligon was stunned into silence. "I am and always have been his ward, a boy he took in not to be in his family but to serve." Sigligon felt deep shame building within her, her heart aching.

"Korb.." she began as she reached out to him but he pushed her hand aside. "Jovern was the kindest and wisest master I have ever known, he took me in, even though I was a bastard not because he had to, but because he wanted to," Korb explained firmly stating it before her. Korb lifted his head and met her eyes, they shone with a violent passion. "However" he began "I was raised by him just as you were, and I looked up to him just like you did, and I will always cherish his memory in my heart." Korb put a hand to his chest, tears streaming down his face, Sigligon began sobbing she now knew that at times, words could cut deeper than even the sharpest of swords.

"He was my lord" Korb finally stammered his voice breaking. Bowing his head once more he managed to choke out "And you are now my Lady, I will serve you and be faithful to House Dilis, from this day to my last day." Siglgion fell off the bed and wrapped her hands around Korb's thick neck. "Oh Korb!" she cried out "I did not mean those spiteful words! You are like a brother to me!" she proclaimed lifting her head back to look into his eyes.

Placing both hands on his cheeks she assured him "You ARE his son, not by blood but by choice, and I was foolish and terrible to say otherwise, please have it in your heart to forgive me." Korb's Adam apple bobbed in his throat as he looked into her eyes. Despite the pain there, there was also joy. Softly in a voice barely above a whisper, he choked out "There is nothing to forgive, you are hurt and in mourning, we all say things we don't mean."

Sigligon and he shared a smile. Korb stood and helped her to her feet. "Now" he quipped giving her a square look in the eye "No more talk of burning castles and Kings, that matter should be left to the Targaryen's, our duty is '_Īlon dohaeragon zaldrīzoti_'" Sigligon nodded "We serve dragons" she stated firmly.

Together she and her brother turned to the door and walked down the stairs to the kitchen, as they did Sigligon thought to herself '_I know that the hole in my heart will never stop hurting, but I must be strong, for father, for my house, and for the dragons...and for Korb"_

Although to Sigligon her world felt so small now, she couldn't help but also feel it had grown larger as well, she had to carry on the work her father had toiled to painfully to achieve, to build his dream and make it a reality, and she swore that day that she would see it done, one day she would return the dragons to their rightful place and serve her King or Queen as best as she could, she swore it from this day to her last.


	13. Chapter 13

The days following her fathers death were some of the hardest days of her life, Jovern was her everything to her, he cared for her like no other, listened to her like no other and loved her like no other, he was her family, he nursed her wounds when needed, sung her songs and read her stories. Sigligon knew that no matter what happened he would always be there for her, to guide her and give her the help she needed.

Now her world was shattered, all too sudden she was wrenched from all that she knew and now she had to somehow pick up the pieces and carry on. There was too much that now landed on her and Korb's shoulders and tried as she did to pull her weight there was just no stopping the days when she did not want to leave the bed or the days when she did not want to do anything but roll over and fade back into the blackness of sleep. It was safe there, filled with memories of Jovern, in her dreams at least she did not have to confront the fact that he was gone.

There were Some mornings she would awake forgetting that he was gone and she would dress and run downstairs thinking he was there waiting for her sitting at his chair working on something or reading while he ate a quick breakfast before he would turn to her and exclaim "God morning my girl!" in his loud booming voice that seemed to shake the whole house before he would stand and kiss her forehead leaving to go outside and tend to his duties.

But no matter how heart-wrenching it was or how soul-crushing it felt to live in a world without him there, it was his duties that forced both Korb and Sigligon out of bed in the mornings and made them drag themselves back in at night. Jovern's passing left large shoes to fill, and it took both of them working harder than ever to fill them. They did not get the privilege of being able to mourn for him properly instead they had a short and pitiful funeral on the beach where a few tearful farewells were said as an effigy of him was burned.

Siglgion remembered standing on that beach tears stingy her eyes as she stuttered out her eulogy telling him how much she loved him and how much she still needed him and wished that he would come back to them for without him she was lost. She pleaded with the gods that night begged them to bring him back, she promised she would sacrifice a goat every day in their honor for the rest of her life if needed, she promised so many things but if the gods heard her they did not answer.

It was soon learned all too painfully by both her and Korb that when a person dies life still continues, it does not stand still or wait till you are ready. There was no warning or ways to control it, life was like the ocean tide, at first it would come in and tickle your toes promising only good and safe things but then as time would pass it would come in faster and harder taking with it more and more footing from beneath you with it's constant and ebb and flow, and either you had to be strong enough to stand and plant yourself firmly in the ground beneath you and fight away from the current or surrender to it and let yourself be carried far away with no hope to return.

Sigligon decided that was not going to surrender nor was she ever going to, no matter how wretched her life was without Jovern or how hopeless she felt she had to hold out, she had to be strong. Korb needed her and so did the dragons, she was the last of her line she HAD to survive. If felt like a constant uphill battle at times what with pen's needing cleaning, animals needed feeding, the garden needed to be watered, the dragons needed to be fed. It was one thing after another and days seemed to blur into one another in the following weeks after Joverns death In ways it was helpful, being so overburdened with tasks to the point one could not breathe, that way you did not have time to think or weep.

However as time went on, their new rhythm's fell into place, mornings would come when she did not look for her father downstairs, nor did she call out for his help when she needed. There were some nights she remembered to not set a place for him at the table and there were times when she did not turn to search for him to taste her newest food creation. Each hour and each day continued on and each moment marked another moment she lived in a world without him and was surviving.

Weeks would bleed into months and his memory and presence in the house were disappearing, slowly his items were taken to his room, the door then shut to keep them out of mind, not out of spite but out of love and wanting to have a place for all his items to rest in peace. The pain in both of their hearts mended over time, instead of looking back on his memory in sadness, they would do it out of fondness, remembering stories he would say, or songs he would sing, Joven may not have been there but he still remained in different ways, forever etched in the confines of their hearts.

* * *

Months bled into years and life moved on in a rather simple pattern, in spring they would help the ewe's birth and till the garden for planting. They would clean the house, fix fences, take stock of the larder and do all that needed to be done to survive. In summer they would work tending the growing plants in the garden and watching over the flocks. In between all this they would fine-tune their abilities, Korb practicing as much as he could with Sigligon with his sword, although Sigligon would never be considered better than average with a sword she excelled with her bow and eventually found a weapon of choice that suited her needs more so than sword, she preferred fighting with a staff, however she designed one that was not just a simple stick it was thicker and on either end had a sharpened hook which allowed her to hook items such as Korb's sword out of his hands or take out Korb's feet from under him.

Thanks to her staff she was also able to hook onto tall items such as tree branches and pull herself up unto them. Throughout the years they also kept to their studies, keeping up with learning the Valyrian language and using their abilities to translate as many texts as they could. Sigligon worked late most nights mastering alchemical reagents or designing a new concept for a tool or weapon, most of the latter never made it past drawings on parchment but some she managed to make into real tools.

Her first grand project was building a carriage, one that would have a small alcove for beds, but also had the ability to have the walls be extended outwards to make more room, making a carriage fit 3x the amount of space in one. It took several months of work but eventually, it was created, it took her several more months after to make adjustments where needed for it to truly fit their needs.

Another project that she ended up doing, one that she got the idea for after seeing some ancient drawings in one of the few books they had from old Valyria was the idea for dragon saddles. The saddles were needed, for through the years after Jovern's death the dragons had grown larger still, and having so many in such space made for cramped skies to fly in. It was then decided between Korb and her that the dragons needed to be allowed to fly in a larger space, however concerns of being spotted and also concerns of losing the dragons were argued over, but eventually, they agreed but only in the early morning or late evening, and only one dragon out at a time.

First came figuring out how to get the dragons out of their 'cage' The thought of cutting or breaking the ancient chains overhead was out of the question, so after many hours of reassuring and trust building they managed to lead Mele through the large stone door and cave that sat at the top of the valley where the lift was. It was a tense couple of minutes for Sigligon as she sat on Mele's back but when he was up in the air and realized how free he was he soared as high as he could go, the air growing colder and thinner for Siglgion until finally he closed his wings and descended at such speeds Sigligon had to muster all her strength to stay strapped into the saddle prototype.

However, despite how free and elated Mele was he still would heed Sigligon's commands, he could sense that she did these things to protect him and he trusted her. In fact they shared a bond deeper than she had to any of the other dragons, she had always favorited her Red King but now it seemed to go beyond that, sometimes it felt as if she was the leader to all these great beasts, at any moment they could snap her up in their jaws or burn her but they didn't. Sigligon knew she was no Targaryen but perhaps it was the distant Blackfyre blood from her grandmother, Jovern had claimed his mother was a pureblood so maybe that little amount mattered?

After the first few free flights outside their home Siglgion finally figured out what straps worked and what didn't work on her dragon saddles, and when they could muster the gold they would go and buy as much leather as possible so that she could construct them all, making tweaks when needed. The years despite the loss of Jovern were kind to them and their home. The dragons flourished, not once did they show signs of sickness or weakness however the only thing missing from their lives was their rightful King.

Siglgion remembered Jovern telling them about how soon after King Robert had taken King's Landing there was a terrible storm, and during that storm on the small rocky island of Dragonstone the ancestral home of the Targaryen's, Queen Rhealla gave birth to a Princess, a girl who was named Daenerys Targaryen the Stormborn, shortly after however the Queen passed away. Sigligon remembered her father was solemn that night sitting in his chair and staring into the fire, Queen Rhealla was the rightful monarch and her death meant House Targaryan fell onto the young shoulders of Prince Viserys and now the newborn babe Daenerys.

After the storm, the Prince and Princess fled across the sea and there they were paraded from Noble house to Noble house until apparently the notoriety of the last Targaryen's faded, Siglgion remembered whispers of the crown prince being called the 'Beggar Prince' in Essos and she had felt sad for him and Daenerys, trapped a world away hated and detested for who their father was, to Siglgion it did not seem fair and she hoped like her father and Korb that the Prince would return to retake his birthright and the Targaryen's would rule again once more.

But the years continued to march onwards and with it, the Targaryen's faded from most everyone's mind, King Robert and his family were all the news talked about. He was a terrible King, preferring to drink and hunt than rule, and his Queen-a Lannister-seemed to not care at all about the Kingdom, the first few years were good, a steady supply of gold from the war and riches to be had, even a Prince was born to them, Joffery was the child's name, he was said to have a golden head of hair that was said to be like a crown.

But as years went by so did the gold, soon taxes were raised, tariff's placed, wherever gold could be had it was taken. But no matter how loud the protest none could draw attention from either the great stag or the golden lioness, in fact, they seemed to ignore the people and instead entertained nobles, and of course each other for a Princess and another Prince were born to the King and Queen.

Forever it seemed to Siglgion, how long would Prince Viserys wait? Did he not want his throne back? What if he never came to take it? When she questioned Korb on the possibility Korb shook his head and told her it would not come to that. Years more they waited, growing from young teenager to adults, living in seclusion awaiting the arrival of their Prince, but that day would never come for events began to transpire all the while they lived in ignorant peace, and it all started a day when the bells of the great sept rang out, signaling the death of Sir Jon Arryn and the events that followed thereafter; Sigligon swore had to come from a storybook.


	14. Chapter 14

_Several Years Later_

* * *

Sigligon stood in the living area of the home that she had occupied for so many years, the thought of leaving it now scared her. It was here she had so many memories from her first time raising young hatchlings to teaching Korb to read along with the countless lively nights of singing and dancing after supper to the quiet soft nights of reading and contemplation till now. Here she stood for what could be the last time finding solace in its overhanging silence as she silently said goodbye.

She turned to her brother, Korb now a full grown man, he stood tall and confident, his sharp cheekbones highlighted his face, while his still piercing ice blue eyes gazed at her in warmth and knowing. His once shaggy brown hair had lightened out to a dirty blonde and he kept it long now, tying it back into a simple tail. He wore simple light armor as well as a long red cloak one that matched her own. Reaching up she secured her three-headed dragon pin, one of the few things of her fathers she dares wear. From its likeness, she had made one for Korb as well.

Korb's hand rested on the Valyrian steel sword that was her fathers, she never knew its name nor ever asked but Korb eventually named it 'DragonsFang.' On each of their backs was strapped their bow's and for Sigligon she saw her staff from the corner of her eye leaning against the nearby pillar. "It now begins," Korb said punctuating the silence with his tenuous tone. Sigligon nodded to him before giving him a small smile. "Everything we have worked for, all those years, all the things we have sacrificed and now...our Queen is here" Sigligon felt a warmth fill her, if Jovern had been here he would be so proud and happy, in some way she knew that wherever he was he was looking down on them and she imagined he was smiling.

"Last I heard" Korb began breaking Sigligon from her thoughts. "She is heading towards Winterfell, to join the 'King in the North,' Jon Snow." Siglgion nodded but furrowed her brow "Yes...to fight the dead?" Korb shrugged "That is what I have heard, an army of dead, apparently they even brought one with when they negotiated with Cercei" Korb spat her name, Siglgion understood all too well his hatred, in the years they found out that the true monster on the Iron Throne was not the King but the Queen.

There was no end to what was said about her, and she and Korb had heard most if not all that was said. When he went to King Landing to sell and buy he also listened and reported all back to her. Now here they stood both in their 25th year, the prime of their life and only now were they leaving to do what they were sworn to do. Sigligon studied Korb, he had leaned down to pick up one of the last remaining boxes of supplies to load into the cart. She remembered how he had to all but sit on her to stop her from leaving right away when she heard that her Queen, Daenerys Targaryen, the last of the royal family had landed on dragonstone, Siglgion wanted to fly there right away, but Korb talked sense into her, instead they bided their time until it was right.

Now it seemed that going to meet her when she needed them and the dragons most. To help bolster her own dragons, a fact that Siglgion had made her all but weep for joy when she heard the news that this Targaryen had the skill and the know-how to not only care for the dragons but to hatch them as well. Siglgion of course already knew the way to hatch eggs, but for someone to figure out on instinct with no guidance? Nearly impossible and yet Daenerys had done this miraculous thing. That being said Sigligon walked over to a final chest, tracing a hand delicately over its aged oak wood.

She opened it once more to make sure all the contents were secure, knowing that this gift would be most welcome and would help cement their claims, for she knew how hard it would be for Daenerys to learn of her and Korb's existence as well as that and four large and grown dragons. A scream made her jump as she turned to Tikoros, son of Tikos the falcon that Korb had rescued when he was a boy. Tikoros was as fast and as intelligent as his mother if not even more and Korb was in the process of attempting to capture him a mate before winter hit, but then the new fs their Queen's arrival changed those plans.

Siglgion walked over to Tikoros and scratched his chest, loving the feeling of his feathers beneath her fingers, he was much softer and more delicate than dragons and she loved the way his eyes closed as he enjoyed the scratches. She heard the footsteps of Korb behind her and she turned to grin at him. Korb gave her a lopsided grin before lifting Tikoros to his shoulder where the bird rested, gripping onto the thick leather guard that was strapped there.

"I shall head out now, when I have found a place to camp that is secluded I will send Tikoros back with the coordinates...are you sure you can fly them all by yourself?" Korb asked motioning outside to where the dragons were, most likely curled up sleeping in the large open lean-to that had taken three summers to build. Sigligon nodded "I will fly Old One, where she goes they will follow." she said assuredly. Korb still looked uneasy. "But shouldn't we leave her here?" Siglgion shook her head "It is too late for that, we sold off most of the cattle and goats, only a few remain, if we did not return she would starve...it is better to take her."

Korb nodded giving in. "You are right," he said finally turning and studying the room. Sigligon pointed to the chest "We need that, load it carefully" she stressed eyeing him. Korb waved her off and lifted the chest bracing it against his hip and carrying it with one arm like one would straddle a small crying child. Sigligon glared at him "That is the Queen's gift! It is fragile if it is broken when we get there-" "What you'll feed me to Old One?" Korb asked grinning from ear to ear. Sigligon could not reply for he gave her a kiss on the cheek and headed towards the door.

Briefly, she felt anxiety well up inside her. Were they forgetting something? But Korb must have sensed this and turned to her "Your not forgetting anything and stop worrying, our Queen awaits, expect Tikoros by dusk."

Siglgion nodded but before Korb could turn to leave Sigligon dashed forward and grabbed his arm. Looking into his confused eyes she whispered "It's not goodbye" a flash of understanding crossed his face and he nodded giving her a grin "It's not goodbye" before winking one last time and leaving her standing in the doorway feeling as empty as the house that she stood in. She watched Korb load the last items into the wagon and clicked for the horses- a new pair, these ones were white in color, one the color of snow, the other to her looked more like milk. They were named Moonlight and StarDancer and they pulled the cart with practiced ease, Siglgion had designed it to distribute weight as evenly as possible, it also allowed for sharper turns, and with the addition of special springs, the wagon could go over rugged terrain without shattering everything inside of it.

She waved goodbye to Korb and she sat and watched him disappear up the hill and unto the lift, she watched it rise up and then it vanished entirely as Korb left their valley for what could be the last time. Siglgion walked over to the goat pen's, they had butchered most and kept a few of the younger ewe's and kids, as well as three Buck's, they left them as much forage and food as possible, in hopes they could survive the winter without need of them, she wished them good luck and continued her way down the path to the dragon's stable.

The 'Stable' was an overly large barn, great in height that had only three sides, the floor was made of flat rocks and Siglgion had dug small tunnels underneath so that heat from the furnace could run under the rocks and keep them heated. She based it off the idea of the natural hot spring that was in the near back of Old One's cave. Sigligon could make out the familiar large lumps that were the dragons, all huddled amongst one another relishing in the heat and company. Old One had even abandoned her cave choosing instead to take the newer and better heating source as well as to remain with her 'children' as the oldest and largest she ruled the roost so any disagreements were settled by her.

Sigligon decided to let them sleep for a little while longer before saddling them all, the saddles were next to the heat source allowing them to warm up so when they flew tonight the dragons should at least stay warm. Dragons could withstand cold for their natural heat kept them well and alive in even the coldest of winters but it still could be uncomfortable for them, so Sigligon chose to over prepare than under prepare.

Siglgion occupied her time by finishing packing and repacking which items she would bring. She would ride Old One but Mele and Kasta could carry some of her supplies while she did so. Deciding that healing herbs and medical poultices would be a good thing to have in war she packed that as well as any book she could find on healing, one book in particular 'Cleansing the Flame; the studies of Dragonic properties and how they can heal Vol. 1' seemed to Sigligon like a good book to have, she remembered skimming through a few chapters once, but decided against delving further since most of the ingredients called for organs from dragons which were something she could not obviously harvest, but there were some recipes that only called for the blood and saliva which could prove useful.

Once she had packed everything she needed, extra clothing, healing items, additional supplies for arrows and tools for leatherworking and wood crafting she decided to return outside and begin preparing the dragons for their flight. Donning her red cloak made from dyed wool and sheepskin she pulled her bright red hair back into several braids that all connected at the back of her head and trailed down her neck. Realized she forgot her ingredients for her hair cleanser she ran upstairs and grabbed it from atop her dresser, taking one glance look around the room she shivered from the cold and shut the door.

Continuing down the hall she stopped one last time at her fathers' room. Easing open the door she took a deep sigh as she stared at its contents. They had not done much over the years save from cleaning every now and then, his papers on his desk still lay strewn all over, although the quills and shriveled and the inkwells had dried up, his scent also was so faint she could scarcely pick it up, only when she closed her eyes and concentrated could she do it.

"We're headed out father, our Queen has returned...she is in Winterfell...I guess old Gauld was right with her storytales of giants and direwolves." She smiled faintly as she talked to the empty air, her voice echoing in the room. "I hope you are a proud...father," she said finally before turning and closing the door with a prominent thud. Slowly she descended the steps, taking care to run her hand over the smooth walls worn away by her and Korbs fingers as they had traced them whenever they ascended or descended the steps.

Making sure no fire was lit, Sigligon hurriedly gathered what items she could and in a few trips she had brought all she needed from the house down to where the dragons slept. Each time the harsh winter air bit at her nose and cheeks and she had to scrunch her toes in her boots to keep blood flow to them, she wrapped her cloak up tightly around her and on the last trip out the door she paused for only a moment before looking at the now dark and still house, the way it had been all those years ago when they had first arrived; she took a studying gaze and with a tear in her eye she said "It's not goodbye" she turned closing the door with an indefinite shut while her tear froze to her cheek.

Down the path she went trudging through the snow it crunched beneath her feet when she looked around her all she saw was a perpetual blanket of snow, covering the land with its icy grip, making everything there look harsher and bleaker than it was. Her apple trees were black contorted figures with sharp claws for branches that swayed in the wind, the cliffs around her rose up higher than before and threatened to come alive to swallow her whole.

But nothing could be said for the eerie quietness that surrounded her, every noise seemed muffled, there was a constant sound of snowflakes falling and hitting the denser layer of snow on the ground, giving off tiny popping sounds. She sighed, her breath coming out in a thick fog which made her giggle for it was if she was a dragon breathing smoke. She turned to tell this to Korb but then realized that he was not there and she was alone.

Glancing up to the bleak gray sky she attempted to guess what time of day it was, but due to the thick cloud coverage, she surmised she had better luck wooing a dragon. Speaking of dragons she pushed all thought from the mind and set herself to the task of getting the dragon saddles unto the dragons.

It took several years to buy and tan enough hides to make all four saddles but she had made them extra large and with additional room for when the dragons grew, in about ten or so years she might have to start the process all over again but she decided that was for an older Siglgion to worry about and not her at this moment.

The saddles were large things, with four large straps dangling and trailing as Siglgion walked over to Meledārys. Mele saw her coming and greeted her with a throaty chuff before positioning himself for her to place the saddle on his back. The saddles were designed to sit nestled where the neck and back met. Three of the large straps wrapped around the dragon's chest while a fourth was placed more on the base of the dragons neck, two smaller thinner straps came down and around where his wings met with his body, running under the wings they then attached back on the saddle.

This made the saddle secure and because of the leather, it was mobile enough to move with the dragon and did not weigh too heavily on them. The seat of the saddle was much like a horses saddle, a taller back to keep one's seat easier, while a pommel rose up with a small crossbar. Siglgion also added additional straps that would go around one's legs and hook to the saddle, however, these straps had an easy release mechanism in case one needed to dismount quickly.

Once the task of saddling Mele was done she stepped back to admire her work, nodding to herself she turned to saddle the rest of the dragons. The dragons seemed content to have their warmed saddles placed on them. Mele even purred when the saddle was placed on him. She couldn't help but smile and give him attention. She waited for Tikoros there in the dragon stable amongst the heat and company of the dragons for a few hours, nearly falling asleep from the heat and boredom before she heard the familiar screeching.

She glanced up an out and saw a shape hurtling towards her. She knew right away it was Tikoros. She ran outside into the snow and held up her arm bunching up a large amount of fabric on it so she was able to hold him without his talons digging into her flesh.

When Tikoros who was battered by snow and ice landed on her arm she immediately cocooned the bird and fed him some warmed meat and gave him water from her drinking flask. Wrapping the bird up in some cloth she dried him off as best as she could before removing the message that Korb had written in Valyrian no less, his intricate and neat handwriting put hers to shame, whereas she had no time to be neat due to her always rushing to get her ideas down on the page.

He explained where he was and what to do.

'_North on the King's road just pass Brindlewood and just before Ivy Inn, there is a large oak tree that stands out from the forest around it I am a mile east of it, look for a campfire'_

Sigligon gulped, it was her turn, she was surprised Korb had made it so far, but knowing with the snow few would be on the road and Korb knew when to work a horse and rest a horse. She whistled for Mele and Kasta who could sense something important was happening, both dragons came to her, she began to load them up with supplies dividing the piles evenly between them both but knew that this weight was nothing for either of them.

Now at 18 years of age, they were full grown, at least for the most part since a dragon never truly stopped growing, they would grow in small amounts over their entire lifespan, depending on environmental factors such as food, weather, and space. In the wild, they most likely would have been bigger, but here at the Roost on a controlled diet and limited space their wingspan only reached 200 feet in total length and their heads were now the size of draft horses. Despite their size, Siglgion loved them as if they were still the hatchling from long ago.

When Mele and Kasta were loaded Siglgion turned to Old One. She placed a hand on Old One's enormous muzzle. Old One was nearly 200 years old so her size was almost double theirs, she could even possibly be larger than Balerion the Black but being that she was female Sigligon would guess that Belerion was still the larger.

"We are leaving this place," She said softly, Old One's ancient eyes flickered to catch hers as the dragon studied her. "We are going somewhere cold, but it is important that we do this" She continued. Leaning in closer her voice barely a whisper she added: " I need you to be strong for this...you will now be able to fly free and leave this place." Sigligon said studying Old One's face. The aged dragon blinked slowly, she may have been old but her eyes shone brightly and with energy.

Sigligon leaned down and grabbed her staff securing it on her back as she clambered up on Old One's back. Over the years she had ridden all the dragons both inside the valley and outside, she even would go fishing with the dragons on occasion guiding them to a secluded part in the sea and have them dive into the sea after fish with her still on their back. When she had made herself comfortable in Old One's saddle she guided her out of the stable and in a few small leaps Old One gathered the necessary speed to vault into the air. Sigligon could hear the rest of the dragons follow behind them.

They neared the exit on the top of the cliff that overlooked the valley. Above her head hung the ancient chains that had protected and trapped them for so long. Sigligon studied the sections before deciding on a length nearby. Guiding Old One over to it she pointed up at the chain and with a stern voice she yelled out "zālagon"! which meant burn in High Valyrian. Old One hesitated for a moment, in fact, all the dragons did, they were so used to staying away from the chains and minding them the thought of harming them caused confusion.

But when Sigligon brought out her bow and fired an arrow at the chain, causing a metallic clang to ring out all while yelling "zālagon" with rigidity the dragons understood. Old One rose back on her hind legs Siglgion could hear her massive lungs take in a large breath of air and then in a high pitch white-hot flames shot out from her massive jaws engulfing the chain that Sigligon had previously struck.

The heat caused Siglgion to glance away, but she relished in it due to the fact that the icy wind had made her cheeks go numb. The chains were built to withstand Dragonfire, but they were old and not strong enough to stand against four dragons breathing their own unique fires, Mele with his red and gold flames, Kasta with his blueish green and Rhealla with her purple fire melted the chain within seconds.

One by one they burned a hole through the network of chains and when there was a hole big enough she called for them to cease. The dragons looked to her studying her with their intelligent eyes. Repositioning herself she placed hands on Old One's spines "sōvegon" she said to Old One, and Tempimere the daughter of Belerion the Black dread, the last of the ancient Targaryen dragons flew free into the dimming nighttime sky, her white body blending in with the white gray backdrop of winters night.

* * *

Higher and Higher they rose into the sky, the icy cold wind stung Sigligons face, but her scarf kept her relatively warm, the heat from Old One kept her hands and body warm as well. She glanced to Tikoros who was swaddled in several furs and lay strapped to Old One's saddle he seemed to be happy to let others do the flying for him. They flew high up in the sky so that those below if they did happen to look up would only see strange birds or shadows. Sigligon glanced around her as they broke cloud coverage, the moon and stars shone down brightly lighting up the sky in indescribable beauty, it was so calm and serene up here that she wished she could stay up here forever.

The light rolled off the clouds making it look as if the clouds beneath her were a field of diamonds. Suddenly dancing lights appeared high above them near the heavens, they flickered and shone in multitudes of colors, from red's and greens to yellows and gold, it took her breath away and here she was the only person in the world seeing this. The lights reminded her of a bridge and briefly, she wondered if that were a bridge that linked heaven and earth and perhaps if she squinted she might see Jovern standing there waving for her.

She tore her eyes from the lights she had to figure out where she was headed. Ushering Old One into a quick decent Old One closed her wings around her body and fell quickly free falling, Sigligon had been aback dragons for so long this heart-pounding stomach turning move did nothing to her, instead she sat braced against the screeching of the wind as it roared in her ears and almost tore away her clothing.

To the sides of her she could see Kasta and Mele, each, in turn, keeping up with Old One, Sigligon braced for when Old One would open her wings abruptly and violently stopping their speedy decent by gliding aloft in the air. When Old One did this, Sigligon turned to see Rhealla following behind at a short distance. Rhealla had not as of yet hit a growth spurt, females take longer to grow so her wings were smaller and although she was lighter she did not have the speed of Mele and Kasta.

Sigligon gazed down at the land below. Westeros sprawled out before her as far as the eye could see. Briefly, she felt small and very alone, how on earth would she find Korb? Taking a spyglass from her saddlebag she looked for a telltale marker of the King's Road, basing it off of where Kings Landing sat in the far distance clouded by fog she figured out that the snaky bright object that she had thought was a river, was, in reality, the road she was looking for.

After that she knew thanks to the long hours of mesmerizing maps of Westeros, she knew that Heyford Castle would be next, spotting a large looming castle in the distance she guessed that was it, taking time to fly around it she continued on to her next landmarks Brindlewood a small village that lies just beyond that. After some time of gliding, Sigligon could faintly spot the village, happily, she obliged to let Old One set the pace. Around her Kasta and Mele were circling about happy to be free and fly, every so often Sigligon would look back at Rhealla who kept a steady pace with them.

If the dragons were tired none ever gave any sign's after they had passed Brindlewood Sigligon knew that Ivy Inn would be next so she kept a sharp eye out for the outline of a large oak tree, deciding that as it was very late in the night she risked taking the dragons even lower so she could see better. She fought back a yawn and shook herself, even with the cold wind biting her face she still found herself getting sleepy. She began to furiously scour the gray and white landscape beneath her, she hoped and prayed that she would not pass over the landmark, Old One seemed to sense her agitation and flew slower, taking time to glide in small circles at times.

Just as Sigligon was about to lose hope she saw it, a massive Oak tree standing alone in a field of its own standing apart from the forest nearby. She guided Old One east as if heading towards Sow's Horn. She flew the dragons even closer to the ground now their bellies just barely touching the tops of the tree's when in the distance she saw the fire. Elated she urged Old One faster She heard Mele let our a roar, she giggled the dragons seemed to be excited at the flame as well.

As they neared she urged Old One to break through the forest taking down dry branches and trees as she did. With loud crashing and thundering snow and twigs were sent flying while trees were cast aside without a second thought. Sigligon had tucked herself close to Old On'es back as they landed and once she felt the sudden stagger of Old One she knew she was okay to dismount excitedly she jumped down the prospect of seeing Korb once more thrilled her.

When she landed she brushed herself off and strode to the fire, but something was wrong, there were two tents, ones that she did not recognize and nearby a string of horses that were now panicking in fear screaming into the night.

She heard gruff angry voices and men began to spill out from the tents, half asleep they stumbled grabbing at swords they barked out orders in confusion. Sigligon stood there frozen Old One put her head near Sigligon and gave a small growl.

A man who was about Korb's age turned in their direction. He squinted when he saw Sigligon. Sigligon not knowing what to do or say remained still. The man took two steps towards her but then seemed to notice the large white dragon next to her and he went whiter than the snow around them, a squeaky voice escaped his throat as he attempted to yell.

Still paralyzed with confusion Sigligon attempted to speak but before she could the man found his voice "D..dragon Queen! Kill her! It's Daenerys!" Sigligon was flabberghasted, she was no Queen? She didn't even have silver hair or violet eyes for that matter. But She heard a familiar sound of a loud 'thwack' as an arrow embedded itself in a tree near her. Suddenly her survival skills kicked in. Ducking she grabbed her bow. There were maybe 8 men, all of them now were grouping up across from her.

Some of them stared at her in horror, others confusion. Sigligon knocked an arrow as fast as she could with her frozen fingers. Aiming for a nearby man, an older gentleman with a scraggly salt and peppered beard she brought her bow up and then released making sure her hand stayed up near her cheek so as to not accidentally let go of any of the power she had built behind the arrow. The arrow flew true and found her target, burying itself in the man's eye. One of the men roared in anger and charged her, his shield down and sword pointed towards her. Sigligon backed up she did not have time to knock her arrow and aim, it was only a few seconds before that sword would be plunged through her chest.

Time moved slow for her and before she could do or say anything to Old One a figure came barreling out of the trees beside her. She jumped sideways falling into the snow as she did, rolling she pushed herself up just in time to see Korb on top of one of the cart horses charged into battle. With ease he brought his sword down on the charging man's head effectively splitting it in two, with a gush of blood and brains Korb pulled his sword from the man and turned his horse to the rest of them, ducking under an arrow he leaped off his horse slapping her butt as he did he charged the 6 remaining men who were startled by this sudden intruder and were still recovering over the fact that a dragon stood a few feet away from them.

Sigligon watched as Korb attacked, his blade shining in the firelight he easily used his great strength to break through one of the smaller men's guard plunging his sword through the man's belly, the man shrieked a horrifying animal cry as his blood and intestines flowed out of the gaping hole in his stomach, the man fell over feebly clutching at his guts before mercifully dying shortly thereafter.

The five remaining men formed a small group, they stared at Korb this mysterious man that had rode in on a white plow horse to only slaughter two men within seconds. Sigligon took her chance, now that she was standing and no longer confused she shifted into the attack mode, knocking three arrows she drew her bow and fired them consecutively hitting her main target a large armored man with a great sword, her first arrow buried itself in his cheek, the next grazed his ear, and the very last struck his throat dead center and he let out a garbled choke as blood welled up from his mouth and flooded from his neck, it gushed out, pulsing with his own panicked heartbeat.

The man fell to his knees clutching at this throat, a look of confusion and pain filling his wide eyes. Korb quickly put the man out of his misery by cleanly parting the man's head from his neck. At this time the remaining men realized this was not a fight worth having and turned to run. Korb yelled at them and Sigligon was already aiming to hit the one's legs when a loud roar could be heard from above and a swirling torrent of blue-green fire engulfed the group of men, Sigligon heard their painful cries be cut short all the while the pungent scent of burning flesh filled her nostrils it made her gag, although she had smelled burnt animal flesh before, realized that the scent she was smelling was human sickened her, enemy or no burning was no way to die.

Suddenly all was quiet in the clearing, only the sound of petrified horses and the crackling of fire could be heard. Sigligon watched Korb's figure shadowed by the firelight. Korb turned slowly his eyes dark, blood splattered across his face.

His eyes darted to hers, glowering he roared "What were you thinking? Flying in all foolishly like that!" so sudden and ferocious was his anger it startled her. He stomped his way through the snow towards her. His eyes darkened by his anger sword drawn and fire illuminating made him a very sinister figure, so much so she grabbed onto Old One, who despite knowing Korb growled at Korb in warning making him stop in his tracks.

Korb's eyes widened and glanced to Sigligon then to the sword he held, quickly he sheathed it and put up his hands. "I am sorry Sigi...I just...the thought of you getting hurt..." his voice wavered, grief filling his eyes. Sigligon nodded understanding, she patted Old One once, letting her know it was okay and she was safe.

Sigligon stepped forward, taking Korb in an embrace. "You were right, I wasn't thinking," she said softly looking up into his eyes. "I was just tired and so excited to see you I didn't think." Korb gave a small smile and put a hand to her cheek, taking a deep sigh he nodded. "I know, I know we will have to come up with a system so this doesn't happen again" he added placing his hands on Sigligon's shoulders to comfort her.

They embraced for a few moments. Siglgion realized that she was shaking. This was the second time she had seen men die, and her first time killing one. The thought made her sick to her stomach. She fought down the urge to retch as she parted from Korb. Korb gave her a knowing look of understanding, he turned to the dead men that lie tangled in bloody messes in the snow. "Keep turned away, I will take care of them," he said quietly.

At first, Siglgion was all too happy to let him, but she hesitated and shook her head. "No, it is time I understood, I can't be protected forever." Korb sighed but consented and they both worked together dragging the men's bodies armor and all out into the woods, when all of the bodies had been gathered, They placed the swords of the fallen men straight into the ground to mark their grave before dragging a few pine branches and snow over top of them as some form of cover. Siglgion said a quick prayer for them.

The blank staring eyes gazed up into the darkness and at times Siglgion felt them staring into her soul. She shuddered and turned away. They returned back to the camp the soldiers had set up. The ten horses that were strung up were still spooked so it took Korb a long while to calm them down.

While Korb calmed the horses, Siglgion searched through the tents, both were mostly barren, just small two-man tents with simple bedrolls, an extra bag of clothing or armor and weapons but other than that not much, in the largest of the tents the one Siglgion presumed was their leader was a small travel writing desk. It was a simple contraption a large flat board to write upon with a small notch for an inkwell to sit, the board would open up like a trunk and underneath the writing, space was a small area to store letters and parchments and other items of the sort.

Siglgion glanced at a random letter, the seal was the same crest as what was on the men's armor. A salmon on a white field. Siglgion mulled over for a few seconds closing her eyes she tried to remember who's the house that Sigil was, there was so many and during instruction by her father she would end up daydreaming. After some brain wracking she came up with a name Mooton? She thought to herself, the lord of Maidenpool she was sure, it made sense with the fish.

They were servants to the Queen Cersei so they were their enemies or at least their Queen's enemies. The read through the letters they held little information, basic events that had transpired on the road, sightings of Targaryen forces, which was the norm, however, one letter mentioned a crazed northern man they had taken captor, one who spoke of dead men walking and the long night was upon us.

A cold dagger forced its way down her spine. The stories had to be true then if her Queen was going North and now all these reports, it had to be. Why else would events be transpiring the way they were? Siglgion put the letters back into the desk. She stood up and turned to see Korb in the doorway of the tent. "The horses are calmed for now, but…what should we do with them? It's winter there isn't much for forage, and we can't take them with…cant take them to sell anywhere near here."

Siglgion mulled it over although she hated animals suffering she knew that the horses would be better to have a quick painless death vs suffering for months. She turned back to Korb and walked over to him. Looking up into his eyes he matched him with cool resolve. "We have four dragons to feed, save two of the strongest for replacements on the road, the rest we slit their throats and give to the dragons."

Korb was saddened by this but understood. "Yes, you are right." the both of them exited the tent and walked to the line of horses, Korb looked them all over in the firelight. Siglgion tried not to look at them to close, she did not want to remember them, two of the horses Korb picked to be the strongest, the rest were all taken and led to where the dragons were now standing.

In a small grove of tree's the dragons sat huddled against each other against the cold. For a moment they looked scared like a clutch of small chicks bracing against each other. But when they saw the horses they took a renewed interest. Siglgion held the reigns of the first two horses, she closed her eyes as Korb drew his blade. What happened next only the tree's and stars overhead could witness.


	15. Chapter 15

The days of travel that followed thereafter were a blur to Siglgion, sleeping by day and being awake at night caused the days for her to bleed into one massive long night for her. This travel was hard not only on them but the dragons and horses too, although the dragons seemed all the willing to fly she could tell this was beginning to affect them as well. Korb's face was slowly becoming gaunter, gone were the days of warm full meals, his meals now consisted of hardtack, bread, and a few other vittles. She two was experiencing exhaustion, some nights when she awoke to the moon it felt as if she had not slept at all.

But press on they did, no matter how cold or how terrible it seemed they had a goal in mind a goal that drove them to ignore all the bodily pains. The further North they went the more the wind blew, the more the snow fell, and the more hopeless and quiet it became. Korb spoke in the small window of time they had before she would sleep and he would leave of how desolate and empty it felt, houses were shuttered, Inn's and villages were empty and quiet. No one hardly spoke and no one laughed not even children, the only faces that met Korbs' were solemn and empty ones.

The stories he heard got more and more wild and frightening as he went, stories of a Night King who controlled a 100,000 dead men, giants, mammoths, bears, an anything and everything else he could get his hands on. Tales of Jon Snow the King in the North, how he was the first to see these 'White Walkers' and their armies, the first to fight them, he was the first to bring Wildlings, a race of savage people who descended from the very first men or so it was said he was the first to bring them south and make allies of them.

It was also said he owned a white Direwolf and was said to turn into one as well but that was only stories, still, he sounded a rather impressive and imposing figure in Sigligon's mind one that she attempted to picture. Tall, broad-shouldered with dark hair and eyes, a true Stark even if he was a bastard. Onward they went, moving until finally, they found a place to make camp one last time. It had taken Korb much searching but he found an area in the woods that were located a few miles south from Winterfell. Within these woods was an area surrounded by large tree laden hills, it was as if a large being had chosen this area to carve out a bowl within the forest.

Sigligon was pleased, they had parked the horses and cart near the top of the hill, while the four dragons were lazing about within the 'bowl' safe from sight and more importantly out of the wind and elements. The dragons were content for now with the last of the horse meat but Siglgion knew they would be hungry again soon. Siglgion sighed as she ran her eyes over all four of them scrutinizing them for any possible signs of weakness or illness.

They all seemed to be in good health, just exhausted from the trip. Which made her happy. She walked over to some nearby fallen trees and began to work out the next phase of the plan, but first, she needed to prepare for the most difficult challenge, leaving the dragons alone for a day or so.

She begun by gathering wood to build up three smaller fires, just enough to cast off some heat, where they were located no wind should be able to blow out any flame they build, so when the main fires were built she set up small inclined ramps that curved upwards, on the ramps was a line up of several logs, enough to feed a small fire for a day or so. The idea was as one log burned, the next log would roll down and feed itself into the fire, it was rather an ingenious method and glad she thought of it, although most likely others had come to this idea before her.

When she stocked the fires she turned to scan the treeline for Korb, but he still had not returned. So she turned herself to the next task at hand, walking over to a nearby log that they were using as a chair Siglgion plopped down, the seat was cold but at least it was dry. She grabbed her ingredients bag that lies nearby. Taking some time to sort through all the items within it, the packets of dried leaves, the random bundles of roots, vials of oil, all of them she jumbled through until she found what she was looking for a small dropper vial of a yellow gold liquid and a rather large small satchel of golden yellow petals.

She smiled to herself than glanced at the dragons. She squinted her eyes as she tried to guess just how large the dragons were and how much they weighed. Taking into consideration the cold as well as their ages, she came to the conclusion that ten drops of oil for Old One and six to the two boys and five for Rhealla, then several pinches of the petals as well. But first, she needed their dinner, as if cue she heard the snap of twigs, she snapped her head towards the impending sound. Kasta put his head up then nodding put it back down to continue to sleep. Sigligon rose up and saw Korb dragging a large pine branch behind him.

Using it like one would use a wagon, he had two small spike bucks, a medium boar and three large turkeys. Sigligon chose one of the birds for them to eat. Quickly they began to prepare the food, Sigligon plucked the feathers off the turkey than removed the guts, she threw them and the birds head to the dragons as a small snack. Korb placed the turkey on the spit after he had doused it with oil and a few spices. They worked wordlessly side by side, for so many years they had been together they had reached a point where words were useless instead they could work together as one unit to achieve a single goal.

Sigligon smiled to herself quietly as she studied Korb his large and imposing frame as he knelt down by the fire, making quick work of skinning the deer he had taken. He worked frowning in concentration, his eyes glaring down his sharp nose, on his shoulder sat Tikoros who churred and 'talked' to him. Every so often he would bring a small bit of meat to the bird's beak to eat. Eventually when both deer had been skinned Sigligon went to work stuffing handful's of the petals into the chest cavity's of the carcasses as well as into random folds of muscles.

The plant was called Talia plant, a yellow flower that grew all over Essos, mostly in dry grassland, but it was a very easy plant to grow and one could find beds of it in all Apothecary gardens, for the uses of the plant were numerous. The roots when boiled and removed would leave behind a waxy like water that when drank would help with headaches and muscle soreness. The steams when ground and mixed with water and honey could be made into a wax-like substance that when rubbed into the skin would detour insects from landing. One could also burn the steams and the smoke would choke out most insects as well.

The best quality however to Talia plant was the golden leaves, who when ingested gave a feeling of relaxation and reduced stress, as well as drowsiness if taken enough of. However, this property was increased tenfold when the leaves were pressed and refined into oil, the oil so potent a few drops would cause a person to sink into a deep slumber from which they never would awake from. These properties would also affect animals and dragons as well. So when they had prepared all the carcasses. Sigligon walked over to Old one with her vial, taking great care she stepped up near Old One's head. Old One half opened an eye Sigligon knelt and softly but firmly slid a hand in-between the lips of the great dragon.

Old One halfheartedly opened her mouth, quickly Sigligon deposited the oil unto Old One's tongue, it would take a bit for the oil to work. She patted Old One then rose and went to Kastamere than to Meledarays, finally she finished with Rhealla. Korb followed after her and dropped the different carcasses in front of different dragons. With the prospect of food, the dragons awoke in a small frenzy, igniting the meat and gobbling it down in little time.

Korb and she stood back watching them as they began to gnaw on some of the turkey that was cooked. When the dragons began to settle, their many yawns signaled to Sigligon that the Talia was beginning to take hold. One by one the dragons drifted off into a deep slumber, Sigligon tested this by yelling loudly for Mele to wake up but he did not stir. The Talia would keep them sedated long enough for her and Korb to do what they needed to earn Daenerys trust, just enough time to explain their situations, rather than dropping in unannounced on four dragons. The Talia was potent but the dragons could still wake if they needed. However, Sigligon hoped nothing would happen to cause it. It was a very risky and possibly deadly situation they were in but one that they had no choice, it had to be done.

She turned to Korb, glancing upwards to the sky she could tell it was mid-morning at the latest. Adjusting her cloak she walked over and began to pack up their campsite. Korb waited for her, leaning against a tree he stroked Tikoros gently on the chest and neck. Sigligon finished repacking her items and began to head towards the wagon. Korb let Tikoros into the air and the bird flew in wide circles around them as they mounted either side of the wagon. Sitting down Siglion realized this was the first time her and Korb would travel together on this journey.

Turning to him she mentioned, "This is the final stretch, can you believe we did it?" Korb gave her a small grin than wrapped an arm around her shoulders to give her a quick hug. "Honestly at this point, anything is possible." Sigligon nodded as she rearranged herself to be comfortable in the wagon's wooden seat. "Shall we go?" she asked him raising an eyebrow. Korb turned and gave one last look at the dragons, Sigligon followed this action.

It felt unnerving to be without them, too not know where they were but it was only for a day and it was something that had to be done. "We discussed this Korb, we have to do it this way." Korb sighed and turned his eyes to the path, clicking he got the horses moving. The two spare horses they had kept walked on either side of Moonlight and StarDancer, one of the horses was a tall and athletic chestnut mare horse and the other was a black stallion who was a stout and powerful drestier, the perfect warhorse.

Off they went the ride rather pleasant thanks to Sigligon's wagon. "Remind me again," Korb asked bringing Sigligon from her thoughts. "How are we going to convince our Queen that all this is true?" Sigligons heart fluttered in her chest, that was the very same question she still didn't have the exact answer to. Closing her eyes she calmed herself, 'I got this, I know what I am doing' she said to herself. "We will ask for an audience for one, we will say we are coming to swear fealty to her and her cause, then we will tell her who my family is and what we did."

Korb stared at her his brow raised in contempt, his lips were a thin line. "So we are going to walk up in front of her court tell her we are a secret branch that served her family and our duty was to care, study and breed dragons, of which we have four of them just outside Winterfell?" Korb stated very obviously having some hesitations. "Not exactly like that," Sigligon said under her breath. Korb breathed in and sighed "Well we have a few miles to go, how about we talk about it?" he asked her. Sigligon nodded "Very well we should do that then." she nodded agreeing.

A moment of silence passed between them before Korb candidly said. "We cannot tell her of Kasta and the rest, she would never believe us, we will have to show her to them, that is the only way." Sigligon nodded she figured as much. "We can ease her into the knowledge of them through" she added thoughtfully. "How?" Korb asked staring back at her he adjusted the horses' speed into a gentle trot. "What do you think I packed in the chest Korb?" Korb shrugged and waited for her reply his eyes blank, but then after a few beats his eyes lightened up, "You did not" he muttered under his breath, Sigligon grinned and nodded.

"Mother's tits" he swore to himself before he glared out at the rode. "Just leave the talking to me" Sigligon added reaching back to grab a book from inside the wagon. "that's what I am worried about," Korb replied and with that, the two siblings made their way to Winterfell and to their Queen.


End file.
